My New Life
by LivRushectioner
Summary: Hope ya like it! feedback is appreciated :D  Both authors from the pen name CPandJM helped me write this story :D Jillian pretty much wrote Chapter One for me, and Taylor's helped me with writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a Wednesday night. I was in Los Angeles on vacation, walking silently on the beach, wishing for something exciting to happen. My name is Olivia. I live in New Jersey, and all I wanted was to find love.  
>I'd been heartbroken multiple times before, and I was becoming worried that I would never find the true love I deserved. Walking along the beach that night, all I could think about was my past. No guy could be trusted. All of them would break my heart, the second they got the chance. Or, at least I thought so, until I met...him.<br>I eventually came to a pier on the beach. The pier was empty and quiet, so I decided to walk down to the end. After reaching the end, I sat down and dangled my feet over the edge.  
>Looking out over the water, my toes just dipping into the Pacific, I thought about how I once dreamed about love. I once truly believed that one day, it would find me. I believed that I wouldn't have to actually go looking for it. Whenever I did find someone I thought would love me for who I was, they ended up being a jerk I couldn't trust. Was there anyone in this world I could fall for without being hurt?<br>As if answering my question, I heard a voice behind me.  
>"What's a young lady like you doing out here all by herself? It's dangerous out here at night." he said. I turned around to find a guy, about my age: 22. He was handsome, with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He had a sweet smile, and a sparkle in his eyes that told me he meant me no harm...as of now anyway. I stood up, noticing he was only a couple inches taller than me, about 5'8". "Not much. I'm just thinking." I replied finally. He was cute, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen him before.<br>"Thinking about what?" he asked me.  
>"Just...my life." I answer, vaguely.<br>"That was pretty specific. Something wrong?" he continued.  
>"I don't know if I could tell you. I mean, we just met." I replied cautiously. I couldn't let my guard down.<br>"Well, then let's get to know each other. I'm Logan. Will you let me buy you dinner?" he asks sweetly.  
>"I'm Olivia, but you can call me Liv, and sure. I would love to go for dinner." I smiled slightly.<br>Logan walked with me to the nearby diner, it was one of the only places open right now because it was 10:00. I hadn't eaten dinner yet, because I had eaten a late lunch. We had dinner and talked about oursleves. He was 22, and moved here from Texas a few years back. He obviously lived here awhile, because he didn't have the Texas lilt. I told him that I was also 22, but live in New Jersey, and was here on vacation. "You're from New Jersey?" he asked. "But you don't have that weird accent!"  
>"You came from Texas and YOU don't have an accent." I replied.<br>"Touch ." he said with a smile. We talked about what our hobbies were, and what we wanted to do in the future. After talking awhile, he asked that question again.  
>"So, now that we know each other, what was wrong before? Why were you so sad on the pier?"<br>"Logan..." I sigh, knowing somehow that I could trust him. "It's just, every time I fall for a guy, he ends up breaking my heart."  
>"Oh." he replied. "I understand. It's the same with me. Every girl I fall for, just uses me. They think I can get them famous."<br>"Why would they think that?" I asked him.  
>"Don't you know who I am yet?" he asked, suprised.<br>"You seem familiar, but no, not really." I replied, feeling kind of embarrassed.  
>"I am Logan Henderson. I'm in a band. Ya know, a little one called Big Time Rush." he said. So that was where I had seen him before!<br>"Wow. Didn't see that coming!" I replied, laughing. "But I would never use you, or anybody for that matter."  
>"I think I might believe you." he stated. He smiled slighty, as if thinking about something. "Can I see your phone real quick?" he asked.<br>"Umm...sure?" I say, handing him my iPhone. He started typing something, then said "Text me some time. Ok?" Then he got up and started to walk away.  
>"Logan wait!" he paused, then turned around. "You don't have my number." He walked back and handed me his iPhone, which had a black case. I went to his contacts and entered my own. "There."<br>"I'll talk to you soon." he smiled,then walked to the door.  
>"See ya soon, Logan." I whispered, not loud enough for him to hear. Then I walked to the door by myself and walked back to the beach, where I had left my car. I drove to my condo and fell asleep, thinking about Logan.<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning to a text message from Logan.  
>"Do I even know a..." I start, speaking to myself. Then last night came back to me. The pier, the diner, Logan Henderson. I smile as I read the text.<br>"morning! You busy tonight? We should hang. :)"  
>I replied so fast, I'm surprised autocorrect didn't attack me.<br>"morning:) and yeah sounds great! where to?"  
>It felt like forever for him to respond, so I got in my bathing suit, figuring the Pacific Ocean was basically waiting right outside my door, but I'd hit the pool of the place I'm staying at first.<br>*ping!* "text from: Logan" Yes, my phone talks. Problem?  
>I run over in my bikini and half combed hair to read the text.<br>"I'm thinkin same as last night. Cool with you?"  
>"yup yup! Hmmm... U busy this afternoon? Maybe we could hit the beach or somethin"<br>I hit send, then go finish brushing my hair. I just finished pulling it into a ponytail when I heard:  
>*ping!* "text from: Logan"<br>I walk back, pull my phone off the charger, and read.  
>"yeah, sorry :( I have some filming to do today. If you stop by the studio, I can get you in if ya want. You can meet the guys too."<br>My fingers flew on the keypad again.  
>"hmm... Beach or watching a live filming? Imma go with filming! Lol see ya there! Whts the address?"<br>I scarfed down a chocolate chip muffin, waiting for his reply.  
>*ping!*<br>I read it before my phone told me who it was from.  
>"ya know, I think I'll just pick you up. Where ya stayin?"<br>I almost exploded when I saw that.  
>"I'm stayin at that condo complex near the pier."<br>He, to my surprise, replied almost instantaneously.  
>"ok. See ya in 10 minutes!"<br>I put my phone down and ran into my room and threw on my turquoise shorts and a white tank top. I ran out the door, grabbing my phone, purse, and sunglasses, locking it behind me.  
>I ran outside just in time to see a red car pull up with Logan sitting in the driver's seat. I grin and run to the passenger's seat.<br>"Hey!" I say with a smile.  
>"Hey. You ready?" he asks.<br>"Yeah! So... Whatcha filmin today?"  
>"New episode of Big Time Rush. The on screen band is recording a new song, and my character was assigned to find a new female duet partner, but he can't find one, and honestly, I haven't found anyone to fit the part."<br>"Oh, cool! But that shouldn't be so hard. This town is FULL of wannabes."  
>There was an awkward silence, so he popped in a CD and "Music Sounds Better With U" blared through the speakers of the car. It was even better when he started singing along to his parts. I joined him, and we couldn't even finish the song without laughing.<br>"You know, you're pretty good! Maybe you should play that part!" he commented.  
>"Really? You think so?" I was genuinely shocked. I usually have insane stage fright, and I can barely sing in front of my friends or family. Why I sang with Logan, I have no idea.<br>"Yeah, totally! If you want, I could discuss with my producers about it."  
>"I don't know... I'm not really comfortable singing in front of people..."<br>"Oh c'mon! You're really good!"  
>I thought about it. I came to L.A. in hopes of getting a record deal. This could be my big break!<br>"Um... Well... Uh..." I stuttered.  
>'wow' I thought. 'real smooth.'<br>"I'll do it!" I finally said.  
>"Yes!" Logan exclaimed, and threw a little one-man dance party in the driver's seat.<br>"Hands on the wheel! I'd like to get to the studio alive, you know!" I mock-scolded him.  
>"Fine..." he retorted playfully. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After a little more singing along to the CD, we finally got to the studio, thankfully in one piece. I grabbed Logan's hand, for support, 'cause I was nervous like you would not believe. What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? What if...  
>Logan snapped me out of my thoughts by squeezing my hand and saying, "Hey. You're gonna be great, and they're gonna love you." Can he read my mind! Jeez!<br>I smiled and put on a mask of confidence. We walked through the doors, hand in hand. The first person we saw was James. He looked at Logan questioningly, then nodded, obviously getting something I wasn't. I introduced myself, reluctantly letting go of Logan's hand.  
>"Hi, I'm Olivia. You're... James, right?"<br>"Yeah," he said, laughing. "Logan was talking about you nonstop when we Skyped last night. And now I see why." He winked.  
>I blushed, and laughed. "I don't... I mean..." I blushed again.<br>James just laughed and gave me a "welcome" hug, then sent Logan and I on our way.  
>Next we found Carlos. He was eating a corn dog, and had a whole bucket of them next to him.<br>"Hey... Carlos?"  
>He looked up, saw me, and raised his eyebrows at Logan. Again, I blushed. Why do they keep doing that? Carlos laughed and offered me a corn dog. I accepted it, and finding a random plastic baggie in my purse, put it in there. Logan smiled at me. I realized then that he has the most adorable dimples! "This is going really well," he whispered.<br>Carlos stood, gave me a hug, and went back to his feast of corn dogs.  
>As Logan and I walked away, I quietly laughed about the corn dogs.<br>"Why so many? I love corn dogs too, but my God!" I said, laughing.  
>"I don't think Carlos even knows..." he said, chuckling.<br>We walked on, hand in hand, til we came across Kendall. There was something about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was. We started to talk, and Kendall took Logan aside for a minute. I stared, trying to figure out what made Kendall really pop out of the three guys I had already met. His hair, his smile, those gorgeous eyes... OH MY GOD. He looks just like my ex! Ugh.. This is gonna be really awkward now.  
>I fell for Lance a couple months back. I first noticed his gorgeous eyes. They couldn't seem to stay one color. One day green, the next hazel. It seemed mysterious, appealing. Eventually, he asked me out, and I said yes. It was great at the start, but I soon found the mystery his eyes held. Two weeks after we first started going out, he started cheating on me. I didn't find out until 2 weeks ago, and we went out for 2 months. So, that's another reason I came to L.A.<br>Oh jeez, now things are gonna be so awkward when I talk to Kendall. And this sucks, 'cause he seems like an awesome guy! Stupid Lance...  
>So anyway, Kendall and I continued talking, until we heard someone calling for Logan. Logan took my hand and we walked toward his producers.<p>

"You just need to hear her sing. She's awesome! I think she should play the part."  
>A graying woman, probably 50 or so, responded to him. "That all depends. Get in the booth, both of you."<br>"Um... O.. Kay?" I said.  
>Logan and I walked into the booth, and sang "Count On You" and it sounded awesome! The producers handed me scripts and a bunch of other papers. It was all so exciting! I finally hit my big break! I just might make it in this town! I grinned at Logan, and he was grinning back. He then really surprised me. He took me aside, kissed me on the cheek, and asked me out.<br>I must've looked really out of it, because he poked my shoulder a few times.  
>"Oh! Yes, absolutely. I would love to." I grinned again.<br>"So... That dinner date still on for tonight?"  
>"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"<br>"I was just makin' sure."  
>"Oh."<br>"Yep.."  
>"Huh. Our first awkward silence. Not as magical as I thought it would be." I stated jokingly.<br>He laughed, showing off those dimples again. 'Wow.' I thought. 'I can't believe I can call him mine now.'  
>He noticed I was staring at him, and said, "What?"<br>"Nothing. Thinking. What else is new?" I replied, smiling.  
>"Oh ok. I thought I had something in my teeth!" He exclaimed.<br>"If you had something in your teeth, I would've pointed it out an hour ago!" I laughed.  
>He just grinned, and the rest of the guys came into the room.<br>"Hey, costars!" I greeted them, grinning."You made it! Awesome!" The guys yelled in unision.  
>"Other news, too," said Logan, pulling me to his side.<br>James jumped to life when he saw that, and screamed "I KNEW IT! Carlos, you owe me 15 bucks!"  
>"WHAT! No I don't!" Carlos yelled back.<br>They bickered back and forth until Logan interrupted, asking "So now you guys are betting on my love life! Wow, James. I thought I knew you better!"  
>"Whoawhoawhoa. Calm down, Logan! I was joking!"<br>Kendall and I just stood there, laughing at their immaturity. I asked him to step aside; I needed to tell him something.  
>"Yeah, what's up?" He whispered curiously.<br>"I may seem uncomfortable around you, and I just want you to know it's not your fault." I whispered back. "It's complicated..."  
>"Oh, ok. Thanks...? I guess..."<br>"Yeah, sorry, I'm just the kind of girl who says what's on her mind, and..."  
>"Yeah, I get it. It's cool."<br>"So we cool?"  
>"Yeah. We're cool."<br>"Ok. Good. I don't wanna have things being awkward..."  
>"Yep."<br>Ok, I know. That was pretty awkward. But I needed to make sure he knew it's not his fault that I'm all awkward around him.  
>We walked back to the other three, and Logan had a look of suspicion and confusion on his face.<br>"I'll explain at dinner tonight." I whispered to him.  
>He nodded, almost looking hurt.<br>"Its nothing bad, I promise. I gotta go learn my lines. See you at dinner." I kissed his cheek and walked out. Someone called for me, so I followed the voice. They handed me another packet of papers, and told me I needed to be at the studio at 8:00 tomorrow morning. I nodded, and left, reading the papers as I walked.  
>'Maybe I'll read some of this on the beach. It's right here...' I thought.<br> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up around 5, and I got to the beach at 1:30. Oh crap! Logan's gonna think I stood him up!  
>I called him, but there was no answer. I left a voicemail.<br>"Hey Logan. It's Olivia. Sorry, I was reading my papers on the beach and I fell asleep. I'll meet you as soon as possible. Call me back! Bye."  
>I started running back to my condo. I showered and changed into my favorite flowy striped shirt and my black skinny jeans with a pair of black flats. I ran as fast as I could to the diner. I made it just in time; Logan was walking out of the diner, looking hurt, mad, and he was shaking his head.<br>"Logan!" I shouted. He didn't look up. "Logan!"  
>He finally heard me and looked up. I ran to him, and finally reached him, completely out of breath.<br>"Logan... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was reading my lines on the beach, and I fell asleep, so I called you and there was no answer and..."  
>"Say no more. I know what being stood up feels like. It's happened before. You don't need to make up some lie about it. First whatever that was with Kendall, now standing me up on our first real date? I'm not sure I can trust you."<br>I caught my breath, and started speaking angrily and rushed.  
>"If I really was standing you up, would I be standing here? If you don't believe me, check your voicemail. And with Kendall? I was telling him that I might seem awkward around him 'cause he looks like my ex, one of the reasons I came here in the first place. Think before you judge." I stormed back to my condo.<br>I ripped off my jeans and shirt, changed into my panda pajama pants, an oversized T-shirt, and threw my hair into a messy bun. I scrubbed off my makeup, and heard my phone ringing.  
>It was Logan. I debated answering, then decided against it. I couldn't believe he would jump to a conclusion like that! Cheating on him with one of his best friends! Standing him up! I know how both feel, and I'd never do that to anyone!<br>I walked down to the little shop downstairs, and bought a pint of ice cream. Mint chocolate chip, my favorite. I walked back to my room, flipped on the TV, and of course, Big Time Rush was on. I groaned and changed the channel. Perfect! The Big Bang Theory. Never fails to cheer me up. :)  
>After an episode (where Sheldon tried to get his driver's license, and failed miserably), there was a knock at my door. I opened it, and found a huge surprise.<br>"Logan?" He was standing at my door with a bouquet of red roses.  
>"Hey. I listened to my voicemail. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just... I've been hurt before, and..." He trailed off. "I called before, and you didn't answer."<br>I just looked at him, wondering what kind of heartless person would hurt him. 'Someone like Lance.' I thought bitterly. I snapped out of my bitter thoughts, and motioned for him to come in. He handed me the roses, and I laid them on the kitchen table.  
>"Ice cream and The Big Bang Theory? Something wrong?" he asked.<br>"Yeah. This guy jumped to conclusions about me on the pier, and I got pretty upset about it. But he apologized. It's all good now." I started kind of bitterly, but ended with a smile.  
>"Oh. You know, we never actually got to go on our date... "<br>"Oh. You know, we never actually got to go on our date... "  
>"With me looking like this? No no no no. Wanna just order in?"<br>"Oh don't say that! You look amazing. And sure. I'll order a pizza?"  
>"Umm... Ok, why not? And thanks! But no I don't. And I rarely do."<br>"Great. I'll call and go pick it up. Just trust me. And yes you do. You always do."  
>I smiled and blushed. "You're just saying that 'cause you're my boyfriend."<br>Wow, my first time actually saying that to or about him. Man, that felt good! I guess that kinda makes things official!  
>"No, I mean it. I'm gonna call for the pizza, and I don't want to hear you talk like that again, do you hear me?"<br>I nodded, and he stepped onto the balcony of my condo.  
>I called after him, "Not to be picky, but I only like plain and chicken parm pizza!"<br>He didn't answer, so I just shrugged and went back to BBT. Logan walked through the main room and yelled "Bye!" as he walked out.  
>Another episode passed when Logan came back. He had a box of pizza, and he had changed into pajamas too.<br>"Oh hey! Why'd you change?" I greeted him.  
>"'Cause I felt like it. Now dig in!" he said, smiling.<br>I laughed and grabbed a slice. We put them on plates, poured glasses of root beer, and sat down on the leather couch to watch TV.  
>It was like a date for a couple that's been going out for months, or two friends just hanging out. Nothing like a first date I'd ever seen. After we finished our pizza, we just hung out. We watched TV and joked around. Before we knew it, it was 11:00 at night.<br>"Guess it's time to go..." Logan said. He sounded so sad about it!  
>"Yeah I guess so..." I replied, equally as sad. "I'd say you could crash on the couch, but what would my 'temporary neighbors' think?"<br>"Yeah I guess. Well, see ya tomorrow."  
>I walked him to the door, hugged him, and he left. I watched him walk down the hall, and when he reached the elevator, I closed the door quietly behind me. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went to sleep smiling. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up the next morning at 7:00. [Author's note: I just realized that she woke up at & AM on Friday... :D ] I got dressed in my red skinny jeans and a black and white top. I rushed out the door at 7:40. We're starting filming today! I'm so excited.  
>I was driving for about ten minutes when I heard;<br>*ping!* "text from: Logan"  
>I wanted to read the text, but I was driving, and I'm a good person, so I did what any normal person would do. I pulled over to read it.<br>"hey:) last night was awesome. So glad it's Friday. Hang later? Ik ur probably driving so answer me at the set. See ya soon! 3"  
>I literally screamed when I saw the heart at the end. I looked at the time. 7:53. I still have time. I drove and made it just on time to the set.<br>I walked in the doors to see all 4 guys waiting for me at the front.  
>"Um... What's going on?" I asked, completely confused.<br>"Oh, you'll see," Logan told me.  
>He put a blindfold on my eyes and guided me through the halls. We finally stopped, the rest of the guys behind us. He took off my blindfold and I saw the set.<br>We were at the Palm Woods Pool, and Logan explained what I was supposed to do. He sent me to wardrobe down the hall and they had me get into a gorgeous red bikini. I went to one of the lounge chairs and sat down. They set a lemonade on the table next to me and gave me one of the magazine props.  
>We ran through our lines, the cameras rolling. I had never felt so amazing at 8:30 in the morning! I had a few bloopers, but that was expected. It's my first day! The guys had bloopers too, so it wasn't so bad.<br>After hours upon hours of filming, we were done! The guys all jumped into the pool, and I sat in my lounge chair, laughing. I saw Logan talking to James, and James got out of the pool. He came up to me and picked me up. I struggled against him, but that dude has a tight grip! He jumped into the pool while he was holding me, and the splash was HUGE! We threw a 5-person pool party. It was so awesome, and the pool felt amazing after a whole day of filming.  
>Logan swam to me and put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and everything seemed to slow down. He leaned in and kissed me. It was magical. It was amazing. The sparks flew. The fireworks went off in my head. It was perfect. I couldn't imagine a better moment.<br>... Until Carlos splashed us.  
>"CARLOS!" We both yelled at him.<br>"Sorry, I had to."  
>We both splashed him back and laughed.<p>

The pool party lasted a few hours, but we were exausted, so we went home. Once in my condo, I changed into my panda pajamas. It was about time for dinner, so I called a restaurant that delivered. I ordered a Chicken Parmesan and a lemonade. While I waited, I figured I would watch some TV. I scrolled through the channels, and settled for Big Time Rush.  
>About halfway through the episode, there was a knock on my door. I got up, thanked the guy for my food and paid him, then closed the door and began eating. It was amazing! The sauce was layered perfectly, and the cheese was spread evenly. I was about halfway through my dish when there was another knock.<br>I was full anyway, so I closed the box and put it in the fridge, wiping my face with a napkin as I did so. I threw out my napkin and walked to the door.  
>"Hey! Here again?" I asked Logan.<br>"Yup." He replied, laughing.  
>"Well, since you're here, come in. You hungry?"<br>"Nah, I ate before I came here. You're in your PJ's again..."  
>"Really? Thanks! Hadn't noticed."<br>He just laughed and sat on the couch.  
>"No, really, Logan. Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable." I said sarcastically.<br>"Oh, sorry. I just kinda figured... I brought a movie!"  
>"Really? Which one?"<br>"'Just Go With It'. Have you seen it?"  
>"Yeah, but a long time ago."<br>"Ok, awesome! You make the popcorn, I get the movie ready?"  
>"How bout the other way around? That way I can get a blanket or two."<br>"Ok, but one should do it," he said, winking and smiling.  
>I laughed and got a blanket. My favorite one, a red and black spotted one. I got it from my middle school when I graduated. I popped the movie in the DVD player and sat on the couch. Th popcorn finished in the microwave and he plopped down, almost spilling the popcorn on me. We watched the movie, which was hilarious! When it was over, we walked onto my balcony.<br>"You know, the stars are ALMOST as bright as your eyes." he told me.  
>I blushed, glad for the darkness outside. We stood there, looking out over the ocean, in silence. Not an awkward silence, one of those sweet silences you see in movies. I looked up at him, since he was taller than me. He was already looking at me, and swept a strand of hair out of my face. He leaned in again. I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to meet, and the fireworks to go off again. When they finally did, time slowed down again. We kissed for a while, but I couldn't tell how long. I completely lose track of time when he's with me.<br>Eventually, the kiss ended, and we just looked into each other's eyes.  
>I broke the silence. "Wow. I've known you for three days, and already I know so much about you, we're going out, I got a job working with you, and we've kissed twice. This is moving so fast..."<br>"Yeah, I know. This is so crazy. But it's Los Angeles. What did you expect?"  
>"Well certainly not a relationship with a huge star! Don't get me wrong, you're amazing, and this whole thing is amazing, it's just..." I trailed off.<br>"It's just what?"  
>"I'm afraid you'll be like everyone else. I'm scared of being hurt. I'm only here for two weeks, unless I decide to move here. Logan, I'm scared. I don't know what to do."<br>"Well, I want you to listen to your heart. It'll tell you the right thing to do."  
>I nodded, and hugged him. I rested my head on his chest, and he put his arms around me. I could've stayed like that forever, but of course my phone went off. I jumped, startled, and reluctantly checked it. I didn't hear who it was from, since I was in my own little bubble with Logan.<br>'Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been such an ass. It was a moment of weakness, and all I need is another chance.'  
>"Ugh. Lance." I broke my moment with Logan, for a text from an ass! Just great. My fingers flew on the keypad, a look of pure hatred on my face.<br>'You had the chance to say no, and you couldve been stronger, but you chose to GII with that slut, and you don't deserve another chance. Now get out of my life, I never want to hear from you again. Goodbye, Lance.'  
>As I hit send, I looked up to see Logan looking at me, concerned.<br>"What's the matter?" he asked.  
>"Just my ex. The one that looks like Kendall. He's trying to apologize, but he had two weeks to do so in person. It's too late now. Don't worry about it."<br>"Oh ok. Wait, apologize? What'd he do?"  
>"He cheated on me with some bleach blonde slut. But I don't even care anymore. I told him to get out of my life. Maybe he'll actually listen this time."<br>"I just wanna let you know that I would NEVER do that. Ever. I don't care if she's in the most revealing bikini ever and she's trying to give me a lap dance. I wouldn't do anything with her. I'd walk away."  
>"That's really comforting to know." I half-smiled.<br>We walked back out to the balcony, and watched the waves on the Pacific. I walked inside and grabbed a ratty old blanket and spread it out on the balcony. We both laid down and star gazed. I laid my head on his chest, and I fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guyss, sowwy I haven't been posting daily. I've been busy. I'll post multiple chapters on some days, so maybe that'll make up for it! :)  
>_<p>

When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. But I had a blanket over me and my leopard pillow pet was underneath my head. Funny. I fell asleep on one Logan and woke up on another. I gathered everything up and brought it inside, throwing it all in a pile. There was a piece of paper on the table. I walked over to the table and read it.  
>"Olivia:<br>Lance called around one. I picked up and told him off for you. I left at about 1:30. Sorry for the lack of warning... Anyways, call me when you wake up. I've got a surprise for you.  
>-Logan"<br>Shit. Logan picked up when Lance called! Not good... Lance is the jealous type, and if Logan told him he's my boyfriend... No. This can't be happening. Not now. Not to Logan.  
>I picked up the phone and called Logan. He told me he'd pick me up in about half an hour, and we'd hang out at his place for a change.<br>It was supposed to be about 85 degrees today, so I threw on my favorite denim shorts and a purple tank top. I found my sunglasses on my dresser, and grabbed my purse and my phone, and walked out the door.  
>Logan's red car pulled up about 5 minutes later. I hopped in the passenger's seat.<br>"Hey! Ready for your surprise?" he asked cheerfully.  
>"Yeah, but you're sure as hell to get one too." I muttered.<br>Apparently he heard me, because he pulled over and looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean 'I'm sure as hell gonna get a surprise'?"  
>"Logan, you shouldn't have answered when Lance called last night." I said darkly. "He's the jealous type, and won't stop til he gets what he wants. And he wants me. You're the only thing in his way, and he'll do whatever it takes to get you out of my life."<br>"Oh... Shit."  
>"Yeah. What exactly did you tell him?"<br>"I said that it's time for him to give up, and that you're with me now."  
>"No. No no no no no. Not good. This is not good." I buried my head in my hands, ready to break into tears.<br>"Well I know that now. But we'll make it through this together. I won't let an asshole like that get between us."  
>That was it. I broke down. I started crying, and Logan unbuckled and hopped over the console to be as close to me as possible. He put his arms around me, and eventually I stopped crying.<br>"You ok now?" he asked.  
>"Yeah. I- I'm fine." I said as I wiped my eyes. "Sorry about that. I just... I don't want him hurting you. I couldn't stand it if he did. I'd feel like it was my fault and..."<br>"I know. And don't be sorry. Everyone needs time to vent."  
>I smiled through the lingering tears, and brought up the one thing he told me never to. "I don't know why you guys would be fighting over me anyway. It's not like I'm even pretty."<br>"Ok, that's it. I can't stand it when you talk like that." He put Elevate in the CD slot and punched in track 5, which is "Cover Girl". "Pay attention to the lyrics. That's EXACTLY how I feel about you."  
>Well, that shut me up for three minutes.<br>"I know Kendall wrote it, but every word is true about you. You're MY Cover Girl, and I think you're absolutely perfect. Please, just stop being so hard on yourself. You really are beautiful, and I don't want you to change in any way."  
>I teared up again, and Logan looked concerned.<br>"No, no. They're happy tears," I assured him.  
>"Ok. Good. I hate seeing you so upset."<br>"You are the absolute best, do you know that?"  
>"Well, yeah. Kinda. But thanks for the second opinion!" he joked.<br>I laughed, and played the song again, feeling good about myself for the first time in months.

We finally got to Logan's house. It was... Definitely not what I was expecting for a star like him. It was average looking; white with a red door.  
>We walked through that red door to an average looking living room. Cloth couches, hardwood floor. It almost looked like the living room my parents have!<br>"Well, it's... Home-like. Literally. This looks kinda like my parents' living room!" I exclaimed.  
>"What? You don't like it?" he asked.<br>"No, no! I do!"  
>"Don't worry. There's more."<br>He took my hand and led me upstairs. The first door was his "game room". He had every video game console known to man. Well, every new one. We walked in, and he flipped a switch. Lights of all different colors spun around, and music started playing.  
>I stood there in awe as he said, "Pretty cool, huh?"<br>He saw the look on my face and laughed, flipping the switch again. We moved on, and he showed me the guest rooms. We finally reached the end of the hall, and there were two doors. We walked into the one on the right, and it was his bedroom. His bed was in the corner, and there were doodles all over the walls. (On paper, of course) On the desk, there was a notebook that was left open. I walked over and looked at it. He wrote my name, over and over, in different styles. He saw me looking, and turned bright red.  
>"Oh. Was I not supposed see this?" I asked.<br>"No, not really..." He answered.  
>"Sorry..."<br>"It's ok. C'mon, there's more you need to see."  
>He took my hand and led me across the hall. The only thing in that room was a staircase. We walked up the stairs, and it led to a rooftop paradise! He had a blanket laid out, and a picnic for two set up.<br>"Logan! It's beautiful!"  
>"Nahhh... It's not that great."<br>"Yes it is! It's awesome!"  
>"Thanks." He smiled.<br>I walked to the edge, where there was a rail. I leaned on it, watching the people on the streets and the waves in the distance. Logan came up behind me and put his arm around me.  
>I looked at him and said, "Huh."<br>"What?"  
>"You were right in that song."<br>"Which one?"  
>"Nothing Even Matters."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"The world stops when you put your arms around me, and nothing even matters."<br>He smiled. I pulled out my phone, which had all my music on it.  
>"This song makes me think of you," I said, pressing. "Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift played through the little speaker.<br>He stood in silence, listening to the song, as I sang along. When the song was over, he just stood there, smiling at me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Nothing. I just love the sound of your voice."  
>I looked down, smiling.<br>I made a mental note to Oovoo with Taylor and Jillian when I got back to my condo. I needed to tell them about Logan! They're both die-hard Rushers, and if they knew a member of BTR was my boyfriend, they would freak!  
>You should probably know a little about them. Jillian is an amazing artist, and she's really funny, too. She's in love with James, so maybe I could set them up! Taylor is an awesome singer, and has a passion for music like me. She loves Carlos, so it looks like I'm gonna have to play matchmaker for two. ;D<br>Anyway, back to the rooftop with Logan.  
>"You already know what song makes me think of you," he said. "But there's one that I wrote, and when I first met you, I thought of it."<br>He pressed a few buttons on my phone, and "Time of Our Life" played. It was my turn to stand in silence while he sang to me. When he finished, I knew exactly what to do. I took my phone back, and played "Count On You". We both sang along. Him the BTR parts, me the Jordin Sparks parts.  
>The song ended, and I looked at him, eyes full of emotion. He kissed me again.<br>He looked into my eyes, and I felt hypnotized, like I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. I feel so secure, so wanted, when I'm with him. I knew right then that I love him. It scared me to admit it, because he probably doesn't feel the same.  
>I let my thoughts take over. A million questions flooded my head.<br>'Does he love me?' 'Is he the one?' 'Is this moving too fast?' 'Does he really mean everything he's saying?'  
>I decided those questions could be put off, and I'd take control for once. I kissed him. We got lost in our little bubble, but were snapped out of it minutes later.<br>There was a huge commotion on the street, and a helicopter above us.  
>"God dammit!" he yelled.<br>"What?" I asked, trying to be heard above the helicopter.  
>"Paparazzi! Follow me inside! Go!"<br>We ran inside, locking the staircase door, and closing all the windows and locking all the doors.  
>"What the hell is going on!" I asked.<br>"The paparazzi found us. Dammit! I thought this would be the one place I could get away from them, the one place I could take you without being followed."  
>He seemed so pissed. I'd never seen this side of him. I must've looked startled, because his tone softened and he said,<br>"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. We just have to hope they didn't get any pictures. If they did, you can say goodbye to privacy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We waited hours for the people to leave, but they were waiting for me to go.  
>"You know you can't leave if they're out there. They're gonna attack you with cameras and questions." Logan told me.<br>"I know. But they're not gonna leave until I do." I replied.  
>"This sucks!"<br>"Oh, so you're hating spending all this time with me?"  
>"No! I mean it sucks that you're trapped in here. I mean, that we can't go anywhere without them..."<br>"Yeah, I get it."  
>"Well, since we're trapped in here, what do you wanna do?"<br>"Hmmmm... You got any ice cream? I have an idea."  
>"Yeah... What's your idea?"<br>"We make sundaes, and we dance around to BTR music. That's what I used to do when it was rainy and I was with a friend. But it was usually to different music..."  
>"Sure! Sounds awesome. Meet me in the kitchen. I'll go get the CDs."<br>"Okay!"  
>He ran upstairs, and I went into the kitchen. Finding the freezer, I pulled out a bunch of ice cream, and toppings from the fridge.<br>He came back with 2 CDs: BTR and Elevate.  
>"These good?" he asked.<br>"Yup! Perfect. Put one in the stereo thingy and press play."  
>He did as I told him to and came back over.<br>"Okay, now what?"  
>"Now just scoop ice cream into a bowl and drown it with toppings!"<br>"Not sure ice cream can drown, but okay!"  
>We scooped a ton of ice cream into the bowls, then piled carmel, chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, sprinkles, and a bunch of other stuff onto it. We ate the ice cream and danced around the kitchen to "Love Me, Love Me" and the rest of that CD. We looked out the window now and then, and when we finished our sundaes, the paparazzi were gone.<br>"Thank God!" I yelled.  
>"Wooooo! This calls for more dancing and ice cream!" Logan exclaimed.<br>"Dude! It's almost time for dinner!"  
>"Holy crap! It's that late already?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"You wanna eat here? I'm not much of a chef, but..."<br>"Sure! And lucky for you, my dad is an amazing cook, and he taught me some dishes. I could teach you, if you want."  
>"Sure, sounds awesome! Whatcha wanna make?"<br>"Hmmm... Something simple. Maybe my mom's amazing spaghetti and meatballs. Yes, my mom cooks too."  
>We started making the food, the music still playing. Luckily, I had a care package from my mom, which had the sauce in it. I called my "temporary neighbor", and she got it and met me downtown. I thanked her and went back to Logan's house, picking up a loaf of French bread for garlic bread. I also picked up a tin of Altoids.<br>I walked in and started mixing up the garlic butter mixture, and spread it onto the bread. I put it in the oven, boiled water for the noodles, and put my mom's sauce in the microwave. I made the meatballs and warmed them up. Eventually, it was ready, so I set up the plates and walked into the dining room. I gasped, almost dropping the plates.  
>"Logan! It's amazing!"<br>He set up a candle-lit dinner for two, tablecloth, roses, the whole 9 yards. I glanced down at my flip flops, shorts, and tank top, and felt so out of place.  
>He smiled, and took the plate, sitting at one side of the little table. I sat on the other side, and we started eating.<br>"This is delicious! And the sauce is home made?" he commented.  
>"Yup! My mom stands over the stove for hours making it."<br>"Well tell her I said it's amazing."  
>"Will do. Well, when I tell her about you..."<br>"You haven't told her yet?"  
>"No... I'm not 100% sure she'd approve... She thinks all celebrities are the same. And she's good at holding grudges against them. She's hated Chris Brown since that whole Rihanna thing. When was that, like 2005?"<br>"Oh ok... I see why you haven't told her then..."  
>"Yup. Ya know, a couple of my friends are die hard Rushers. When we're done with dinner, I have an idea."<p>

I pulled out my phone after dinner, sitting on Logan's roof again. He was sitting a few feet away, curious, but following my instructions. I clicked on the Oovoo app and typed in my passcode, praying that Logan had wifi and it didn't have a code. Luckily, I got in, and called Jillian and Taylor for a 3-way call.  
>Jillian picked up first.<br>"Hey! How's L.A.?" she asked cheerfully.  
>"It's awesome! I landed a guest role on a show!"<br>"Awesomesauce! What show?"  
>"I'll tell you when Taylor picks up."<br>As if on cue, Taylor answered.  
>"Hey!" she greeted us.<br>"Taylor! Liv got a guest spot on a show!" Jillian blurted out.  
>"Jill! Way to let me tell her! God!" I scolded.<br>"Sorry dude."  
>I laughed, and told her it's ok.<br>"So? What show!" they asked in unision.  
>"Oh, I think you guys have heard of it. It's called Big Time Rush."<br>They both screamed, "OH MY GOD NO WAY!"  
>"Yup. And I also kinda got a boyfriend who I'm hanging out with as we speak. Did I mention I'm over that asshole Lance? I'm done with him."<br>"Good for you dude. I told you there was something about him. You should've listened!" Jillian said.  
>"Oh shut up! Do you wanna meet my boyfriend or not?" I asked.<br>"YES." they said at the same time.  
>"Logan, come here!" I yelled to him.<br>"No, you don't mean..." Taylor stuttered.  
>"Hi." Logan said awkwardly.<br>They both flipped out. I had to cover the speaker until they finally calmed down.  
>"You done?" I asked, slightly annoyed, but mostly amused.<br>"Yeah." Taylor responded.  
>"We're good." Jillian added.<br>Logan and I laughed, then the four of us held a pretty much meaningless conversation for half an hour.  
>They both had to go after a while, so I pitched another idea. I had him do the same, then went through the same routine with my cousin Deanna, another Rusher.<br>"Hey! What's up? How's L.A.? Any record deals yet?" Deanna greeted.  
>"Oh not much. And no, but yes... Well kinda. I got a guest role on a show, and I had to sing, so..."<br>"Oh my God! Awesome! What show?"  
>"I think you might have heard of it. It's called... Big Time Rush! Oh, and did I tell you I'm over Lance?"<br>"NO WAY! And good for you. He was an ass anyway."  
>"I know. But if you wanna meet my new not-assy boyfriend..."<br>"YES YES YES!"  
>"Logan! Come here!"<br>"Not Logan Henderson, right?"  
>"Oh, cousin, dear, that statement couldn't be more true."<br>"Hi.." Logan said with an awkward wave.  
>Deanna pulled herself together a little bit better than Jill and Taylor, but she wasn't calm, cool, OR collected about it either. She went into a fit of stuttering, which sounded a little like;<br>"You're... And you're with... My family... OH MY GOD."  
>Logan and I just laughed.<br>"So..." Deanna pressed. "Have you guys kissed yet?"  
>"Well..." Logan and I both said, turning red.<br>"Dude! You left Jersey 5 days ago! And you've already kissed him? Jeez, are you getting married before you come back!"  
>"Well..." Logan started.<br>"Logan!" I mock-scolded, pushing his shoulder.  
>The three of us laughed, and talked for a while afterwards. Eventually, Deanna had to go, so we let her. I looked at the time.<br>"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.  
>"What?" Logan asked.<br>"It's 11:30!"  
>"What! I gotta get you home! Well not home-home, but..."<br>"It's ok. I'll walk."  
>"No you won't. Remember the very first thing I ever said to you?"<br>I thought back three days. Back to the pier, back to when I thought love would never find me. His voice echoed in my mind. "What's a young lady like you doing out here all by herself? It's dangerous out here at night."  
>I sighed, and walked down the stairs, not stopping til I got to his car. He drove me to my condo, and I went in, changed, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.<br> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I woke up the next morning at about 10:00. I looked out my window to see it pouring. It was like all hell broke loose. Yeah, it WAS that bad. Don't contradict me!  
>So anyway, I figured I'd brush my hair and make today a lazy day. I walked downstairs to the little shop to get some magazines, maybe some Skittles. I picked up a copy of People, and a copy of Seventeen. On my way out, I grabbed a box of Skittles, paid the cashier, and shuffled upstairs, still half asleep.<br>I walked in, poured a glass of V8, and plopped down on the couch. I absentmindedly flipped through People, thinking about last night. Occasionally, I looked at the pages, and right there, in the middle of the magazine, was me. With Logan. On his roof. Kissing.  
>"NO!" I screamed.<br>I read the article, and it said something like this:  
>"Does Logan Henderson, 22, of Big Time Rush, have a new girlfriend? It seems so, to our reporters. We found them on a hot date on Logan's rooftop, in the middle of this hot kiss. No information about her has been revealed yet, but we will find out something soon!"<br>"No. No no no no no no! Why?" I screamed.  
>I picked up my phone and sent Logan a text, praying he was awake.<br>"get over here. Now."  
>I sat on my couch, crying. I waited for Logan to reply, but he didn't. I curled up in a ball and cried my eyes out, waiting for him.<p>

*Logan's PoV*

I woke up around 10:30 to a text from Olivia.  
>"get over here. Now."<br>I jumped out of bed, brushed my teeth, and got in my car. I got to her condo complex, and ran to her condo on the 4th floor. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. I ran down to the lobby, and talked to the guy at the desk.  
>"Look, I need to get into condo 4L. My girlfriend is in there and she needs me." I told him.<br>"Well if she's in there, she'll answer the door."  
>"No, you don't understand. She sent me a text this morning, saying get over here now. So I went and knocked on her door, but she didn't answer. I heard sobbing through the door, so I know she's in there. Now can you please give me a key?"<br>"We only give keys to residents, sir."  
>"Do you realize who you're talking to?"<br>"Whatever. This isn't going anywhere. Just take the key." He handed me a key, and I thanked him, rushing upstairs.  
>I unlocked her door to see her balled up on the couch, crying.<br>"Oh. Oh man. What's wrong?" I asked.  
>She pointed to the magazine laying on the table, so I picked it up and read.<br>"Does Logan Henderson, 22, of Big Time Rush, have a new girlfriend? It seems so, to our reporters. We found them on a hot date on Logan's rooftop, in the middle of this hot kiss. No information about her has been revealed yet, but we will find out something soon!"  
>My eyes widened when I saw the picture. It was me and her, wrapped up in our little bubble, kissing.<br>"No! This can't be happening."  
>"It is." she said through her tears.<br>I sat down on the couch, and took her in my arms. I looked at her, the way her light brown hair spilled onto her shoulders, and the way the light bounced off her golden highlights.  
>"It'll be ok. We'll make it through this." I promised her.<br>She looked at me, her beautiful blue-green-hazel-Idontevenknow eyes red from crying.  
>"Do you really mean that?" she asked.<br>"Absolutely."  
>We sat there, wrapped up in our bubble again. When I'm with her, there's no where in the world I'd rather be. I kissed her forehead, and she half smiled.<br>"Ok, come on. Get up." I said.  
>"Ughh why? I'm happy right here." she complained.<br>"I have an idea."  
>I led her toward the balcony doors.<br>"But it's raining!" she protested.  
>"Exactly." I said, smiling.<br>She looked confused, so I just opened the door and stepped outside. I got soaked almost instantly, but I really didn't care.  
>Olivia stepped outside with me, and I took her to the edge. We were both soaked, and she looked up at me, finally getting my plan. I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted a while, but I'm not sure how long. My time is all messed up when I'm near her.<br>When we broke apart, she said, "So that's what it's like to kiss in the rain!"  
>I laughed, and it was almost like the article never happened. I hugged her, hoping the press didn't find her condo.<br>'Stop thinking like that when you're with her!' I thought.  
>I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. We stayed like that for at least 5 minutes. I looked at her, and was about to tell her how i feel about her, that I love her, but her phone interruped our moment...again.<br>We walked inside, and I went into the bathroom to get towels. I wrapped one around her shoulders, and pulled one around me. She looked at her phone, still recieving texts and calls. Eventually, her missed events page looked a little like this:  
>Texts from: Krysta, Sophia, Jillian, Taylor, Deanna, and 6 others.<br>Missed Calls from: Mom, Aunt Jill, Aunt Lynn, Grandma, Gammie, Mary, and 5 others.  
>I turned her phone off and said, "You can talk to them later. They're just gonna ask about me. And that frickin article!"<br>She nodded, and pulled the towel tighter around her. She started crying again, so I led her to the couch, and we stayed cuddling like that for hours.

This chapter's a little shorter than the others... Hope you're likin the story so far! I've made some changes. Enjoyy!


	9. Chapter 9

*Olivia's PoV*

I woke up in Logan's arms. I looked at the clock. 2:30 A.M.! What the...? Oh. Right. The article. I glanced at it again, and whispered a goodbye to my privacy.  
>Logan stirred, and I looked up. He smiled.<br>"Well, I guess everything happens for a reason. And every good thing comes with its baggage..." I said.  
>"What...? Oh. Right."<br>So I'm not the only who's totally out of it at 2:30 in the morning. Good.  
>"What day is today?" I asked groggily.<br>"I dunno. Check your phone." Logan replied.  
>I looked at my phone. It was off, so I pressed the power button and waited. Finally, it turned on.<br>"Crap! It's Monday!" I exclaimed.  
>"Damn! This weekend went fast!" Logan said.<br>"Don't we have work today?"  
>"Oh... Crap."<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Well, I think this calls for something..."<br>He took my phone and pressed a few buttons. Then I heard Kendall's voice coming through the speaker.  
>"Uh uh uhuh oh!"<br>He hit pause, and I smiled.  
>"We're not in the show right now, you know!" I laughed.<br>He put my phone down on the coffee table.  
>"Well, I should probably head home..." Logan said halfheartedly.<br>"Maybe you could stay for a COUPLE more hours..." I suggested.  
>"Yes!" He jumped up in the air like a little kid who was just told he won a year's supply of candy.<br>I laughed, then an idea popped into my head. A mischievous idea.  
>"Wanna annoy the neighbors?" I asked, grinning devilishly.<br>"What's your plan?" he asked, smiling.  
>"Blast music really loud and jump on the bed?"<br>"I don't know, that could get you kicked out..."  
>"Oh come on, Hortense!" I laughed, poking him.<br>He grinned. "I like you like this."  
>"Like what?" I asked innocently.<br>"All... Mischief-y. I doubt that's a word but let's go with it!"  
>I laughed. "This is seriously the best weekend I've had in a while."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. I used to hang out with these guys when I was younger, but we all separated and went to different places."<br>"Oh. Guys? Did you ever..."  
>"Oh ew! No! I never went out with any of them! They were... Are like my brothers!"<br>"Oh ok. Good. Someone with history with you stands a much better chance than I do."  
>"Oh, please! Being with you... Well I thought I've been in love before, but that was nothing compared to... Us. You. This."<br>"You... You're in love with me?"  
>I blushed and looked at my hands. "Yeah," I said, just above a whisper.<br>"I... I love you too. I was gonna tell you on the balcony, but your phone went off and..."  
>I kissed him. His hands were on my waist, and I felt them inching lower. I broke away to yell at him.<br>"Logan!"  
>"What?"<br>I sighed. I should've known. That's the only reason guys want me. They just want to take away the one part of me that hasn't been broken. (besides my bones) All guys ever want these days is to get in a girl's pants.  
>"Oh. Sorry. I... I got kind of caught up in the moment and... I'm sorry."<br>"It's ok."  
>"You mad?"<br>I sighed. "No, I'm not mad."  
>"Well, something's on your mind. Tell me."<br>"It's nothing." He gave me a "look". "Really."  
>"I guess there's only one way to find out..." he said, coming closer.<br>"Logan? What are you...?"  
>He started poking me, and moved onto a full-fledged tickle attack. He thought he could tickle it out of me! Little did he know, I had practice escaping from stuff like this. I squirmed, determined not to tell him what I was really thinking. Eventually, I dropped to the floor, in armadillo position. He gave up and plopped down on the couch.<br>I stood up.  
>"Ha! I win!" I said.<br>"Says you!" he teased.  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yup."  
>"Whadda you gonna do about it?"<br>He stood, and walked toward me. He playfully pinned me to the couch, not with enough strength to hurt me, but enough to make it difficult to get up.  
>"Tell me what you're thinking, and I'll let you up."<br>I struggled, and went limp.  
>"That's not gonna work." he stated.<br>"Damn!"  
>"Tell me."<br>"I swear, it was nothing!"  
>"I know it was something."<br>"Fine. I was thinking how different things are gonna be now. Stupid People people."  
>Ok, it's not exactly what made me go silent, but I was thinking that too.<br>He let me up, and I punched his shoulder.  
>"Ow! What was that for?"<br>I just looked at him.  
>"Stupid question..."<br>I nodded, and looked at the time again. 3:30. Not too bad.  
>"You know, you're still in your PJs." I told him.<br>"So are you."  
>"Touch ."<br>He laughed. I melt inside when he laughs. I love him, and it's comforting to know he loves me too.  
>We watched TV and drank V8 until 5:30, when he left.<br>I climbed into bed, setting my alarm for 7.

*Logan's PoV*

I drove home at 5:30 in the morning, my head spinning. What did the article mean for us? The picture could affect things with the show, which would directly affect the band. I love her, and I'm sure of it. If this whole thing puts too much pressure on us...  
>No. I can't think like that. If anything happened between us, I don't know what I'd do. Even though I just met her, I can't imagine my life without her.<br>I turned into my driveway and walked upstairs, hoping to grab another couple hours of sleep.  
>I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and I dreamt about Olivia.<br>I dreamt we were at the beach together, and things were going really well. Nobody even noticed we were there. Well, of course that had to change... People started swarming our blanket, asking 10 billion questions at a time. They came closer and closer, and eventually they came between us. I heard her scream, and I tried to fight through the crowd, but I couldn't find her.  
>I woke up, looking around, breathing heavily.<br>"Oh. It was just a dream. Thank God." I said to myself.  
>I looked at the clock, and saw it was 7:30. Crap! I jumped out of bed, and threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. We're recording the new song today, and I'm kind of excited. It's a love song, with my girlfriend. Makes sense, doesn't it?<br>I blow-dried my hair and went downstairs. I wanted... Waffles! I put an Eggo in the toaster and waited.  
>*ping!*<br>Yeah! My waffle! I put it on a paper towel and went back upstairs, eating as I went. I finished by the time I got to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I finished, ran back downstairs, and ate a mint.  
>What? I hate it when someone's breath smells in the recording booth! So at least it won't be mine.<br>I jumped in the car, and looked at the passenger's seat, wishing it wasn't empty. But she's probably already on her way. And her condo isn't on the way... I'd be late if I picked her up.  
>I heard a car behind me and looked up.<br>"Olivia?"  
>"Well, ya comin?"<br>I smiled and hopped out of my car, rushing to hers.  
>"Nice sunglasses," she commented.<br>"Thanks. They got swaaag," I joked.  
>She laughed, and we drove to the set, talking the whole way.<br>"You know, it's pretty amazing that, with all the time we've spent together, we can still find stuff to talk about," I pointed out.  
>"It's 'cause there's nothing I'd hide from you. I even hide things from my best friends, but with you... It's different," she answered.<br>I smiled and looked out the windshield. Damn, I'm special! If there's things she tells me, but not her best friends... Wow.  
>She must've seen me thinking, because she started asking me questions.<br>"What's on your mind, baby?" she asked.  
>"Oh... Nothing."<br>"Are you mocking me?"  
>I laughed. "Nahh, I was just thinking that I'm pretty special if you tell me things you don't tell your best friends."<br>"Oh, you're special, Logan."  
>"Hey!"<br>"Hi!" She grinned.  
>"Very mature, Livie Boo."<br>"Oh, so you talked to Taylor, Logie Bear?"  
>"You're gonna go there?"<br>"Yup! And you can't touch me. Ha!"  
>We both laughed, and pulled into the studio parking lot. I grabbed her hand, and we walked in the door together. I took off my shades, and stopped short, dropping them on the floor.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

*Olivia's PoV*

"Logie! Long time no see!" said the woman in front of us, kissing him.  
>"Eliza... What are you doing here...?" Logan asked awkwardly, stepping back.<br>"Just wanted to see you, Logie!"  
>Instantly, my eyes burned with anger and hate toward her, though I didn't even know who she was.<br>"Look, Eliza, I... I gotta go. I'm gonna be late. Come on, Olivia," he said, picking up his sunglasses.  
>We walked away from her... Ok. Walked is an understatement. Logan powerwalked, and I ran to keep up with him.<br>"WHO was she!" I asked when we got pretty far away.  
>"My crazy ex girlfriend Eliza. She can't accept the fact that I don't like her anymore."<br>"What happened between you guys?"  
>"She became obsessive, and jealous of ALL of my female costars. I couldn't stand her after a while, so I broke up with her, and she won't grab onto that fact."<br>"Oh. Well, I don't like her. The fact that she would kiss you, right in front of me! What a-"  
>"Shhhh! She's coming."<br>She walked through the doorway. I stepped forward, ready to tell her her place.  
>"Look. Logan's-"<br>He covered my mouth with his hand, and said, "busy right now, and can't talk to you." He gave me a look that said "play along!"  
>"Yeah... That... that's what I was gonna say."<br>"No, go ahead, pipsqueak, tell me." she said coldly.  
>I looked at Logan, my face BEGGING to tell her off. He nodded, reluctantly, and I stepped toward her.<br>Holy crap, this chick is tall! She seemed about the same height as Logan, but wore a pair of "hooker heels" that added another few inches to her height. She was brunette, but it seemed fake with obviously fake, almost overpowering blonde highlights, and she had a fake looking tan too. Why did Logan go out with her!  
>"Look, Eliza. Logan DOESN'T like you, and neither do I! He's with me now, bitch, so you can sod off. Leave. No one wants you here, you fake Barbie doll!"<br>She bent down, and was eye level with me.  
>"Listen here. NO ONE has EVER talked to me that way. And I'm CERTAINLY not gonna let an ugly girl like you get in my way. You're gonna pay for this, do you understand me? Watch your back, you little bitch."<br>She hoped that would bring me down, but it just made me more determined.  
>"Whatever, you skanky slag! And yes, I DO know British slang. Look the words up, I'm sure they fit you well. Come on Logan, we have better things to do." I grabbed his arm and we walked toward the guys across the hall.<br>"I CAN NOT believe you said that stuff to her!" Logan exclaimed.  
>The other guys were on bean bags, listening intently to our conversation.<br>"Said what to who?" they asked in unision.  
>"Should I tell them?" I asked.<br>"Don't see why not." Logan said.  
>"Yes!" The guys yelled happily.<br>I laughed, and started the story.  
>"So Logan and I walked in, and he saw her, so he stopped short and dropped his sunglasses. She walks up, and friggin kisses him! Me and Logan walk away, and she follows us. I was about to tell her off, but Logan stopped me. She told me to tell her what I was gonna say, so I did, and she got sooo mad! It was pretty satisfying, actually!"<br>"Wait, to who?" Kendall asked.  
>"Logan's ex, Eliza." I said her name in disgust.<br>"No way! What'd you say!" Carlos asked, really intregued. "I told her that Logan doesn't like her and that he's with me now, and then I told her to sod off, which is British slang for go away, and that she's a fake Barbie doll."  
>"OHHH!" they all cheered.<br>"She got so mad, and she was all 'Listen here. NO ONE talks to me that way. I'm not gonna let an ugly girl like you get in my way. Watch your back, bitch."  
>"You didn't let her talk to you like that, did you?" James asked, suddenly concerned.<br>"Oh hell no! I was like, 'Whatever, you skanky slag! And yes, I DO know British slang. Look the words up, I'm sure they fit you well.' and walked out. Oh, by the way, 'skanky slag' means 'vile prostitute' in British."  
>"You have NO IDEA how LONG we waited to hear someone stand up to her! When Logan was going out with her, we all hated her." James stated.<br>All three guys got up and hugged me, and I laughed.  
>"It's not that big a deal, guys!" I insisted.<br>"When you insult someone as big in the media business as she is, it's a big deal." Kendall started.  
>"Wha- whadda you mean?"<br>"She's the daughter of the editor of People magazine. She can get ANYTHING written about you, as long as she has the photo to back it up." he explained.  
>"Oh. THAT would've been good information to know BEFORE I called her a whore!"<br>The guys were silent.  
>"That explains where the article came from!" Logan said finally.<br>"What article?" the other three asked.  
>"You seriously haven't seen it?" I asked in disbelief.<br>"Nope."  
>I went through my purse and found it. I handed it to them, and they read.<br>"That girl HATES you, Liv." Kendall stated.  
>"Oh, thanks, Captain Obvious!"<br>"Just sayin'..." he said innocently.  
>"I'll be right back." Logan said.<br>"Kay, baby." I said as he walked out.  
>"Oh, so he's baby now? What happened to Logie Bear?" James joked.<br>I grinned.  
>"In all seriousness guys, we gotta keep her close, or at least in contact, always." Kendall stated.<br>"Here just put your numbers in my... Oh man!"  
>"What?" they asked.<br>"I forgot my phone in my condo."  
>"We'll just write our numbers down." Carlos suggested.<br>I pulled a notepad and a pen out of my purse, and handed it to them.  
>They each wrote their names and numbers down, and I folded the paper and put it in my back pocket, by force of habit. That's what I always did when I was younger.<br>Logan came back, and he hugged me from behind.  
>"Hey!" I greeted him cheerfully.<br>He fixed his warm brown eyes on me, and I forgot the rest of the guys were there.  
>"Get a room!" They all yelled jokingly.<br>We laughed, and Logan reluctantly let go.  
>Eventually, someone called for the 5 of us, so we followed the voices to the recording booth.<br>_

We recorded the song, and all hung out together for a while.  
>"Ya know, it's a really nice beach day. Meet up at the beach in 15 minutes?" I suggested.<br>"Sure!" the guys agreed.  
>I drove Logan home, and went back to my condo. I changed into my red bikini, the one from the episode. I pulled on a cover up and lathered myself with sunscreen. I burn so easily...<br>Anyway, I grabbed my phone and walked out of the complex toward the beach. I saw the four of them, and waved happily, running on the soft sand.  
>We hung out and played beach ball, and buried Carlos and James in the sand. Eventually, we all wanted to go in the water, so the guys all took their shirts off and started running, but Logan stayed behind. I awkwardly took off my cover up, and he laughed.<br>We ran into the water together, splashing around with the guys. I couldn't help looking around for possible paparazzi, but found nothing, so I shrugged and just had fun. Kendall ran to get the beach ball, and we split into teams: me, Logan, and Carlos Vs. Kendall and James. It was so much fun, trying not to lose the ball in the waves. I failed miserably at hitting the ball. I'm not that athletic... Logan came up behind me, and guided my arms to make a perfect hit. I looked at him, and smiled. He started leaning in, and... I got hit in the face with the ball.  
>"My bad!" James called.<br>I whispered to Logan, "Let's get him back."  
>"I've got an idea... You keep him distracted, and I'll sneak up behind him and attack."<br>I laughed. "Sounds good!"  
>"James!" I called.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Come here!"<br>"Why?"  
>"I wanna ask you something!"<br>"Kay!"  
>He started swimming over, and I winked at Logan.<br>"So what's up?" James asked.  
>I gave Logan the signal, and said, "That!" I pointed to Logan, who was already tackling him.<br>I stepped back and laughed, as they splashed around, wrestling.  
>"Hey guys? I'm cold. I'm gonna go hang out on the blanket." I stated.<br>I started swimming out when I heard behind me, "I'll come with you!"  
>I turned around to see Kendall swimming towards me.<br>Confused, I walked to the blanket and sat down. Kendall plopped down next to me.  
>"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you up here?" I asked.<br>"Well, somebody's gotta be with you, and the other guys were having fun, so I figured why not?"  
>"Oh ok."<br>"So didja add our numbers to your phone yet?"  
>"Nope... I forgot the paper in my condo."<br>"Oh, ok. Lemme see your phone."  
>I handed it to him. He typed his number in, and gave it back. I took his phone and typed my number in.<br>"Hey, I found this video online, and it's hilarious!" I stated.  
>"Lemme see it!"<br>"Mkay hang on." I pulled it up, and we watched it together.  
>"Hey... Can I tell you something?" he asked suddenly.<br>I hit pause and looked up.  
>"Yeah, anything."<br>"Ever since I met you, I've kinda liked you. And I know you're happy with Logan, and I don't want us to be awkward or anything, but I thought you should know. But please. DON'T tell Logan. He'd kill me!"  
>"I know, and I understand. It's cool. And you're a great guy Kendall, but I don't like you in THAT way. I'm glad you told me though. It sucks when people bottle stuff up..."<br>"Yup. So about that video..."  
>I laughed, and I pressed play. We were laughing hysterically when the rest came back to the blanket.<br>"What's so funny?" Logan asked curiously.  
>"This video! I'll show you when we hang out later."<br>"Oh... Ok."  
>"So... Is there any food?" I asked, still laughing.<br>"Oh! Yup!" Carlos answered, pulling a cooler from under the blanket.  
>"How did I not notice that?" I exclaimed.<br>We laughed and ate. Hours passed, and we decided to go home. Well, all except Logan. We walked back to my condo.  
>"So what was that with Kendall?" he asked as we walked.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I looked up once in a while, and things looked all serious."<br>"Oh, that? It was nothing."  
>I tried to avoid looking directly at him, afraid I might give something up. I was surprised, extremely happy, and somewhat relieved when I opened the door to my condo.<br>"Hi!" she said, sitting on the couch.  
>"KRYSTA!" I shrieked.<br>She got up, and ran to the door, tackling me with a hug.  
>"What are you doing here? And how'd you get in my condo?" I asked.<br>"Well, my mom let me come out here, as long as I was with you every day. And I told the guy at the front that I was staying with you, so he gave me a key and I chilled out for a while, waitin' for ya."  
>"So did you get a room here, or at a hotel..."<br>"Oh damn! That's what I forgot to do."  
>"Wow, good job Krysta."<br>She laughed.  
>"Well, you can stay with me if ya want..." I started.<br>"Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
>"As long as you don't mind Logan here all the time."<br>"Oh yeah! Are you going out with him? I saw the article..."  
>"Well, I'll let him tell you." We stepped inside, and Logan followed behind.<br>"Hey," Logan greeted her.  
>"Logan, this is one of my best friends, Krysta. Krysta, this is my boyfriend, Logan."<br>"Hi," she said, smiling. She looked at me and mouthed, "Oh my God!"  
>I grinned.<br>"How bout I make some popcorn, and we watch TV." I suggested.  
>They both agreed. I put a bag in the microwave, and waited.<br>*ping!* "text from: Kendall"  
>'Hey. U didn't tell Logan, right?"<br>'nope. I told u, my lips are sealed.'  
>*beeep beeep beeep*<br>"Oooh, the popcorn!" I exclaimed, and put it into a bowl.  
>I sat down on the couch between Logan and Krysta, and we watched TV, but mostly we talked. Logan and Krysta got to know each other, and it was pretty awesome that they hit it off so well.<br>*ping!* "text from: Ke-"  
>I answered it before Logan heard.<br>'Ok, good. You know how jealous he can get...'  
>'Trust me, I know.'<br>Logan looked over my shoulder at my phone, and only saw the last two messages.  
>"What?" he asked, seeing who the conversation was with. "Really? With Kendall again! And jealous! You ARE cheating on me! And with one of my best friends too! I'm done with this!"<br>He got up and stormed out. I felt myself tearing up, and I knew I would cry any second. I looked at Krysta, giving her an "I'll explain later" look. I got up and ran after him.  
>"Logan! You don't understand! Logan!"<br>I ran toward the elevator, but the doors closed as soon as I got to them. I slid down the wall to the floor, crying.


	11. Chapter 11

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and looked up. My vision was blurred from the tears, but I think it was Krysta. She helped me up, and walked me back to our condo. I sat down on the couch and hugged my knees, still crying. She sat down and tried comforting me, but it was useless. I knew that the man I loved the most had just walked away from me. He thought I was cheating on him with Kendall! He jumps to conclusions so quickly, I don't even get to explain. Just thinking about him made me cry more. Krysta turned on Spongebob, hoping to get my mind off of him, so I could tell her what happened. But of course, the commercial for the BTR episode came on, and I cried even harder.  
>"Why don't we just turn off the TV..." she suggested.<br>I nodded, and did my best to stop crying. Eventually, I did, and Krysta asked for an explanation.  
>"When we first started going out, I took Kendall aside to tell him I might seem awkward around him, 'cause he looks like Lance. Then, I fell asleep on the beach, and got to our dinner date a little late, and Logan thought I was standing him up and cheating already. But you know I'm not like that. So, later he apologized, and it was all good, til this afternoon. I was cold, so I went to warm up on the beach blanket. Kendall followed me, and we hung out, and traded numbers. Promise you won't tell ANYONE this next part?"<br>She nodded, and I went on.  
>"So Kendall told me he kinda likes me, and that he knows I'm happy with Logan and he's ok with that. I told him that he's a great guy, but I'm not into him like that. He was fine with it. When I was making the popcorn, he texted me, and we had a mini conversation. Logan only saw this little bit, and I think I lost him for real this time." I showed Krysta the conversation, and pointed out what Logan saw.<br>"Oh my God, Liv. Is there anything I can do?"  
>"Well, I kind of have a plan, but I'm gonna need the help of the rest of the guys. We don't have work tomorrow, so I'll call them tomorrow. But right now, I just need food and sleep." I stated.<br>"I hear ya. I'll go get something. How 'bout a pizza?"  
>I started crying again, remembering mine and Logan's first date.<br>"Okay... No pizza. How bout Chinese?"  
>I nodded, and she grabbed some cash and walked out the door. I sat crying until she came back.<br>She walked in the door with the food, and handed me a carton. I ate it, staring blankly at the TV, which was off. Krysta looked at me, looking totally helpless.  
>"I know you wanna help, but he's still mad right now. We gotta wait til he cools down, which will probably be tomorrow. Wanna go get ice cream with me downstairs?" I told her.<br>"Ok! And I just wanna let you know that I'm here for you, no matter what."  
>"Thanks." I said with a half smile. "It's awesome having you here."<br>She hugged me, and we walked downstairs to the shop.  
>"Logan? What are you still doing here?"<br>He was in the main room, staring blankly ahead.  
>"Wondering what went wrong. Wondering why you're a CHEATING BITCH!" he responded.<br>"Well, it's good to know you miss me too." I muttered.  
>He stood up. "Maybe, if you didn't cheat, you wouldn't have to miss me."<br>He glared at me, and walked out of the building.

*Logan's PoV*

I stormed out of the complex, burning with anger. I can't believe she would do that! I told her I love her, and she said she loves me too. Obviously, she's a lying, cheating bitch!  
>I walked toward Kendall's place, thinking. I'm gonna rip that bastard to shreds! He stole my girlfriend, the girl I'm in love with, right out of my arms! Once I get my hands on him...<br>I showed up at Kendall's, and threw the door open.  
>"KENDALL!" I shouted.<br>All three guys showed up in the main hallway. I threw myself at Kendall, ready to hit him til he cried. Carlos and James held me back, grabbing each of my shoulders.  
>"Let me go!" I struggled.<br>Kendall looked scared, confused, shocked. He should be. Douche bag.  
>"Ok, what the hell is going on!" James asked.<br>"Kendall stole Olivia from me! She's cheating on me with him!" I spat out, disgusted.  
>"No, she's not! And I didn't steal her from you!" Kendall protested.<br>"BULLSH-" I started.  
>"Can I explain, without interruptions!" he asked, annoyed.<br>I nodded reluctantly.  
>"Don't get all mad, but I told her on the beach that I like her, and I'm fine with the fact that you guys are together. I made her promise not to tell you, 'cause I knew you'd get mad. I texted her, making sure she kept her word, and I guess you see what happened from there. We didn't do anything, she's not cheating, and she still want you, and just you. Not me. She even told me that she doesn't like me that way."<br>"Oh. Oh man. I fucked up. Big time."  
>I sat down on the floor, burying my head in my hands.<br>"What'd you do!" Carlos asked.  
>"I called her a cheating bitch, and stormed out of her building. She probably hates me. I'm such an asshole. And Kendall... I'm so sorry. But if you'll let me go, there's something I gotta do."<p>

*Olivia's PoV*

"Can you believe him! He won't even give me a chance to explain!" I stated through a mouthful of ice cream.  
>"I know! If he really loved you-" Krysta started.<br>"Don't even go there! He does love me, he's just... Scared."  
>"Scared?"<br>"Scared of losing me."  
>"Are you sure you're not just describing yourself?"<br>I shrugged. I never thought of it that way.  
>"So what are we gonna do?" Krysta asked.<br>"I don't know. He's really mad. I've never seen this side of him, and if he's gonna be like this with every guy I talk to, and every guy I text... I dunno. Do you think it's worth it?"  
>"Well, that all depends. Do you love him?"<br>"Yes. Absolutely."  
>"Then you should try to get him back."<br>"But you know the saying. 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be.' So maybe, should I let Logan..." I trailed off.  
>"I hope you know what you're doing..."<br>"Me too. " I muttered.  
>"Well, I'm tired. Where am I gonna be sleeping?" Krysta asked.<br>"Couch, I guess. It's a pull-out, soo..."  
>"What? No bed?"<br>"The bed's mine. I'm paying, I get the bed."  
>She shrugged. "Ok, fair enough. I'm gonna go to sleep."<br>"Yeah, me too. Night!"  
>"Night!"<br>I got changed into my pajamas, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamt, but it wasn't peaceful. At all. All I saw, all night long, was Logan. And how mad he was. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. I saw the scene, over and over, and was extremely grateful when the sun shone through my window, finally waking me up.  
>I got up, and walked into the main room. I poked Krysta til she woke up, and walked toward the kitchen, but I heard a knock on my door, so I went to check it. I opened the door, but no one was there. I shrugged, figuring it was probably some kind of joke. As I closed the door, I noticed something on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, and gasped.<br>It was a bouquet of roses! Underneath was a box of chocolates. I smiled, remembering when Logan gave me roses a couple days ago. Wow, it felt so much longer than a few days!  
>"Who's that from?" Krysta said, yawning.<br>"Dunno. I found them on the grou- Ooh, a note!"  
>Krysta's eyes lit up. "Ooh! Lemme see!"<br>We read the note out loud, together;  
>"Liv,<br>I'll love you until the last rose dies.  
>-Logie Bear 3" (Its supposed to be a heart... -_- )<br>"What?" I was so confused. I felt the roses, and realized one was plastic. I smiled.  
>"Awwww!" Krysta squealed.<br>"I was so wrong about him... And so were you!" I stated.  
>"What?"<br>"Oh really, Ms. 'Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?'"  
>"Oh shush! I don't know him like you do!"<br>I laughed, contemplating what to do. I could hang out with Logan, like every day, but I wasn't totally sure I should take him back that easily. He was so quick to assume; I wasnt sure thats what I wanted for my future. Or maybe I could hang with the guys, but Logan'd probably be there. Or I could be a total tourist with Krysta. I figured the last option sounded the most fun, so I suggested it to her.  
>"Sure! Sounds awesome!"<br>I smiled, and we both got dressed. We walked into the bathroom at the same time, and we both "prepped ourselves for the public eye". Once we had our hair done, we made breakfast. Yummy, Eggo waffles! We ate half the box, then laughed and went to do our makeup. We walked out the door when we were done, and talked the whole way.  
>"So anything new with you? New boyfriend?" I asked.<br>"Nope. Still single." she answered.  
>A plan hatched. I should set her up with one of the guys! They're all single. It could work!<br>We spent the day touring the city. It was so awesome. I can't believe I didn't do this the first day! We stopped at a diner for lunch. I realized when we walked in that this was the diner Logan took me to that night. Wow, I'm so unobservant!  
>"Hey, after lunch, do you wanna see where Logan and I first met?" I asked.<br>"Aww! You remember exactly where?" Krysta replied.  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Well, yeah! You guys are so adorable."  
>"I'm not sure I'm gonna take him back though."<br>"What! Why not! He got you flowers, and chocolates, and that super sweet note..."  
>"Yeah, I know. But he's so quick to assume. If he can't trust me, we have nothing. I trust him, and I didn't get all mad when his insane bitchy ex tried flirting with him."<br>"Something tells me you don't like that chick?"  
>"Hate her. And she hates me. But she's probably not the best enemy to make..."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah, she's the daughter of the editor of People magazine."<br>"Oh, that's not good..."  
>"You couldn't be more right..."<br>We kept talking, and we ate. When were done, we paid the waiter and walked out the door.  
>"You ready?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, this is so sweet that you remember."  
>I smiled, and walked toward the edge of the pier. I sat down on the edge and looked at Krysta.<br>"Right here. I was sitting right in this very spot at 10:00 at night, and he came up behind me and said-"  
>"What's a young lady like you doing out here all by herself? It's dangerous out here at night."<br>Krysta and I both turned around, and saw Logan standing there.  
>"Krysta, can I talk to him for a sec?" I asked.<br>She got my hint, and walked down the pier.  
>"What are you doing out here?" I asked once we were alone.<br>"I came to the pier to reminisce, but I didn't expect to see you here. And I could ask you the same question."  
>"Me and Krysta decided to tour the city today, and we ate in that diner you took me to, and I wanted to show her where we met."<br>"Oh. Look, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have flipped out like that. Please take me back. I made a huge mistake letting you go."  
>"Logan, I love you. You know that. But if you don't trust me, we don't have anything. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can take you back."<br>I walked away before I could change my mind, before his brown eyes got to me, before he could see the tears welling up.


	12. Chapter 12

*Eliza's PoV*  
>"Good," I said when I saw People on the shelves, "Now that little Olivia bitch is gonna be hounded by the press, and she'll end up leaving Logan. I'll swoop in, and we'll all be happy. Except for her."<br>I was walking through the mall with my best friend, Ashley. She knew about this whole thing, and she hates Olivia too.  
>"Who does she think she is? Telling you off like that, and stealing your man? Slut." Ashley said.<br>"Yeah, I know right? Maybe that little paragraph will be the point of her crash and burn." I smirked.  
>"With luck!" Ash agreed.<br>"Ucch you're kidding me!"  
>"What?"<br>"Look over there. Logan, Olivia, Carlos, and some other chick."  
>She looked where I was pointing.<br>"What a bitch! How the hell is she in public?" Ashley asked.  
>"I don't know, but I don't like it. Logan seems so... Happy. He shouldn't be happy with her."<br>"And look how that other girl is looking at Carlos!"  
>Oh, FYI, Ash likes Carlos. A LOT.<br>"This has gotta be stopped." I stated.  
>Ashley nodded. I walked over, Ash on my tail.<p>*Olivia's PoV*<p>

"No! You're kidding!" I gasped.  
>Carlos nodded. "Yup. Can't stand ketchup."<br>"Me neither." Krysta agreed.  
>"What's wrong with you people! I can't have my chicken fingers without ketchup!"<br>"Chicken fingers?" Logan asked, laughing.  
>"Yup! I'm a kid on the inside. Whadda you-"<br>I stopped when someone tapped my shoulder.  
>"Um, excuse me."<br>I knew that voice. I rolled my eyes.  
>"What do you want, Eliza?" I asked, not even turning around.<br>"You're with OUR boyfriends," stated an unfamiliar voice.  
>Carlos and Logan both groaned, obviously annoyed.<br>"Look, Eliza. I'm. Not. With. You," Logan stated clearly, "I'm with Olivia now. And you can't change that. I don't care how hard you try, and if you're mad at me, go ahead. Be mad. But leave Olivia out of this."  
>"And Ashley, you seem like a great girl, but I'm not interested. Sorry," Carlos said.<br>"You're ALL gonna regret this! Watch your backs," Eliza threatened. "Come on, Ash. There are MUCH hotter guys in this town."  
>And with that, they left.<br>"So I'm guessing that was Olivia's enemy with her little sidekick?" Krysta asked.  
>Logan, Carlos, and I nodded. Krysta then nodded, piecing things together. We all just went back to our previous conversation.<br>"You know what my favorite mall food is?" I said.  
>"Ooh! I know this one!" Krysta laughed.<br>"What? Chicken fingers?" Carlos teased.  
>"No! Well, kinda, but that's not my favorite MALL food." I defended.<br>"Well what is it then?" Logan asked.  
>"Auntie Anne's Pretzels. Those things are like heaven in a paper bag!"<br>"I love those!" Krysta commented.  
>"Is there a stand here?" I asked.<br>"I'll be right back." Logan said with a smile.  
>He walked away, and I watched until he turned a corner. Great. Now I feel like a third wheel. Well, Carlos and Krysta aren't together, but there's obvious chemistry between them. Just the way they look at each other, the way Krysta lights up around him. I can tell, she likes him. But does he like her? I kinda hope so. They'd be adorable!<br>"So... How long are you guys here for?" Carlos asked.  
>"I'm here for another week, unless I move out here. My mom gave me a 'two week trial period' to make sure I knew I was making the right choice." I answered.<br>"And I'm here til she leaves, or when my mom forces me to come back." Krysta added.  
>"Oh ok. How do you guys know each other?"<br>"Fourth grade." We both answered.  
>"Long time..."<br>"Too long," I joked.  
>"Ok, two comments for that. One: hey! Not nice! And two: that's what she said."<br>The three of us cracked up. Logan came back with a bag from Auntie Anne's and two lemonades. He saw us laughing, and looked at me curiously.  
>"Carlos asked us how we knew each other, and we both said fourth grade, and Carlos commented that it was a long time, and I said it was too long. Then Krysta had two comments for that. Tell him," I explained, laughing.<br>"I was like 'One: hey! Not nice! And two: that's what she said." Krysta finished.  
>He smiled. "Oh, so you like THOSE kind of jokes. And I thought you were innocent."<br>I grinned, and said, "Please. You don't know me!"  
>"It's true. You should've seen her when we were in middle school." Krysta added.<br>"Hey! I wasn't THAT bad!"  
>"Everything sounded bad to you!"<br>"Not nice!"  
>"Karma, bitch!"<br>I laughed. Logan handed out the pretzels.  
>"I got two lemonades. Is that alright with you guys?" he asked.<br>Krysta and Carlos looked at each other awkwardly.  
>"I'll go buy another one," Krysta suggested.<br>"No no. You take that one. I'll go get another one." Carlos insisted.  
>Krysta shrugged, and Carlos left.<br>"So why are we in public again? I bet half the world hates me," I said.  
>"Ya gotta get used to being in the limelight once in a while. With your dreams and all..." Logan answered.<br>"Oh, do you mean the dream where I was running through a forest of giant candy canes and then some guy was chasing me so I paid Lady Gaga to shoot him in the earlobe?" I joked.  
>"I don't know what you take before bed, but that's gotta stop," he laughed.<br>I grinned.  
>"Seriously though, the press is gonna find us, and ask us 9 bajillion questions, and..." I started.<br>"No they won't." he assured me.  
>"How can you be so sure?"<br>"Um... Well... I'm not."  
>Carlos came back after that.<br>"Sorry bout that," Logan said.  
>"Nah, it's cool. Oh, Olivia, when I was on line, there were two girls who said they knew you..?" Carlos said.<br>"Really?" I asked, surprised.  
>"Yeah. Um... Taylor! Jillian!" he called over his shoulder.<br>They walked up, and I grinned.  
>"You guys got a hotel room, right? There's no room in my condo," I joked.<br>"Wow dude. Not even a hey! Or a what are you doing here?" Taylor laughed.  
>"Oops. What ARE you doing here?"<br>"Our college let us spend a semester anywhere, so we decided to come out here," Jillian explained.  
>"Really? You could've gone ANYWHERE in the world, and you chose L.A.?"<br>"Yeah, not our BEST call... But this is the one place we both agreed on," Taylor laughed.  
>"Funny how this group expands... Almost a week ago, it was just me and Logan. Then it was me, Logan, and the guys. Then it was the 5 of us and Krysta. And now Taylor and Jill? God, are we importing all of New Jersey over here?" I stated.<br>"Yeah, Thursday's our one-week-aversary," Logan stated, putting his arm around me.  
>I smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.<br>"Get a room!" Taylor and Jillian joked.  
>"Wow, jealous much?" I teased.<br>We all laughed, and started walking out of the mall, toward Logan's car.

_  
>OK, this is the end of the chapter-a-day thing.. I'm all caught up with what I wrote so far, so I'll post as I finish chapters.<br>Much Love,  
>Olivia :) <p>


	13. Chapter 13

We all decided to hang out at Logan's house, and Carlos called the other two guys, telling them to meet us there. Well this works out well: 4 guys, 4 girls. We pulled into the driveway and walked through his front door. I walked past the kitchen and smiled, remembering that date.  
>"Make yourselves comfortable. Mi casa es su casa," Logan stated, "I need to talk to Olivia real quick."<br>He took my hand, and led me upstairs. Krysta, Jillian, and Taylor all gave me confused looks, and I shrugged.  
>He led me to the room with the staircase, which had an amazing view of the city.<br>"Wassa matter?" I asked.  
>"Nothing," he replied, smiling.<br>"What?"  
>He just smiled.<br>"Seriously Logan. Tell me."  
>"Well, you know how you been looking for a record deal and all?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"I think I found something. You have to go in tomorrow morning, to record a demo."<br>"Logan! Thank you thank you thank you!" I shrieked.  
>I hugged him, and he kissed me. He surpised me by opening his mouth slightly. I did the same, and pressed forward with passion. We stayed like that, pushing forward with all the passion we had, until there was a knock on the door. We reluctantly broke away and walked to the door.<br>"Oh, ok good. You're both still wearing pants," Taylor joked.  
>"Oh shut up!" I laughed.<br>"You guys have been up here for like 15 minutes," she stated.  
>"Calm down, we're going."<br>The three of us walked downstairs, and Taylor repeated herself.  
>"It's ok, they were wearing pants when I found them!"<br>I punched her shoulder, but smiled. The other five laughed at her remark, but Kendall looked a little uncomfortable. He really needs to move on... I love him as a friend, like a bro, ya know? Nothing more. I flashed him a quick smile, to let him know he should just chill. Hey wait, when'd they get here! And there was James, on the couch with Jillian... Carlos, with Krysta on one side and Taylor on the other... Damn! Things move FAST in this town!  
>"Hey, remember that one time I came over, and we had the ice cream thing?" I whispered to Logan.<br>He nodded.  
>"I say we do that again."<br>He smiled, and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen. I plugged my iPhone into the stereo, and called for the rest of the group. They all piled into the kitchen, looking confused. I pressed shuffle on my iPhone, and pulled ice cream out of the freezer, while Logan got toppings from the fridge.  
>He pulled bowls out of the cabinets, and set them on the counter.<br>"Well? Whatcha waitin for?" I asked.  
>We all attacked the ice cream with spoons, and made gigantic sundaes, dancing around the kitchen. "Show Me" played, and I stepped into the middle of the kitchen, hoping Logan'd get my hint. He was still perfecting his sundae, and wasn't moving.<br>"No way," I stated, in time with the music.  
>I pulled him in where the music said, We danced, swaying with the song, and I completely forgot we were in his kitchen, making ice cream with friends. I forgot there were people around. The song ended, and they all clapped. I blushed.<br>"That was awesome! Did you plan that?" Krysta asked.  
>"Yeah, dude. Is THAT why you were upstairs forever?"Jillian added.<br>"Nope. That was spontaneous. 100% on the spot," I answered.  
>"Nice!" Taylor commented.<br>Logan and I grinned.  
>Then James asked what everyone was thinking.<br>"So what took you so long upstairs?"  
>"Oh, nothing," I answered.<br>"Nothing...important to you people," Logan added.  
>They all gave us suspicious looks.<br>"Well, we made ice cream for a reason!" Logan exclaimed.  
>I grabbed my spoon, and started eating my ice cream. I looked at the bowl of cherries on the counter. I picked one up and threw it at Taylor.<br>"What the hell dude?" she asked, throwing it back at me. I grinned and threw it at Kendall. He laughed and threw another at Carlos. Carlos threw one at James, who threw one at Logan. Before I knew it, we were having a full-fledged food fight. We were throwing toppings at each other, like a group of friends who have known each other forever, not a group of friends who have known each other anywhere between 5 days to half an hour. After about half an hour, we finally stopped. I looked around at my friends, who had red stains on their clothes and sprinkles in their hair. Logan looked over at me and kissed me.  
>"Sweet!" he joked.<br>"That was very punny," I laughed.  
>He grinned.<br>"No, that's ok guys. We WANT to see your mushy stuff... Wait... That sounded really wrong," Jillian teased.  
>"Again, jealous much? And really dude? That's nasty!" I laughed.<br>Everyone cracked up.  
>"So what now?" Carlos asked.<br>"I dunno. Whadda you guys wanna do?" I asked the group.  
>"We could watch a movie..." Taylor suggested.<br>"Sounds good to me! You guys?" I smiled.  
>Everyone nodded.<br>"Great! I'll go pick it out," I stated, starting to walk toward Logan's movie collection in the living room.  
>"Whoawhoawhoa. Why do YOU get to pick it out?" Krysta challenged me.<br>"Because... Because I can!"  
>"I'll pick it out with you, in case you pick out a chick flick or something," Logan stated.<br>"Oh, so you have chick flicks?" I teased.  
>He laughed. We went into the living room, and I went through his movie shelves.<br>"Hmmm... OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" I exclaimed.  
>"Which one?" he asked.<br>"The Lion King!"  
>"You were right. You ARE a kid on the inside! Maybe you're too young for me."<br>"I saw a video on YouTube, and Carlos said you recently turned 4!"  
>"Damn!"<br>"We're watching The Lion King."  
>"How bout something else? We'll save that for a you-and-me day."<br>"Well, watcha got in mind?"  
>"A horror movie."<br>"I'm not really that big on horror movies. I'm a huge chicken."  
>"And that's why I'm here."<br>I smiled.  
>"Guys! We're watching The Poltergeist!" he called.<br>They came into the living room, and the girls looked panicked. The guys were grinning. James had his eyes on Jillian. Taylor and Krysta were looking at Carlos hopefully. We all plopped down on the couch in this order: Kendall, Logan, me, Krysta, Carlos, Taylor, Jillian, James. Logan put the DVD in and pressed play.  
>I spent the whole movie screaming and hiding behind Logan's shoulder. I don't even know what the others did, but I heard Kendall yelling "Don't go in there!" Finally, the movie ended.<br>"There's two more Poltergeist movies, if ya wanna watch 'em!" Logan stated.  
>I just glared at him.<br>"They're just movies!" he protested.  
>"And you're JUST a guy," I teased.<br>"Don't even go there."  
>I got up and walked outside, staying right outside his door. I couldn't tell that it was raining from inside, but I decided to run out in the rain. Logan stepped outside, and, seeing me, laughed and joined me, leaving the door open. The others joined us, running around and dancing like 5-year-olds. I jumped at Logan, pinning him on the wet lawn. He looked up at me, smiling. I kissed him, completely blocking out everyone and everything else. The kiss lasted about a minute, and I rolled off and plopped down next to him, letting the rain wash over my face.<br>We stayed outside for hours, and when we finally decided to go inside, we ordered a pizza and laid out on towels on the floor, talking and laughing. The pizza came, and we paid him and ate on the towels. We just hung out for hours. Before we knew it, it was midnight.  
>"Holy shit! Where does the time go?" I exclaimed.<br>"I'd say you can crash here, but you have... Somewhere to go tomorrow morning," Logan stated.  
>We again got suspicious looks. Logan and I just shook our heads.<br>"I'll drive. Krysta, Taylor, Jill. We gotta go. Night guys!" I said.  
>I kissed Logan (a quick goodnight kiss), and stood up. Krysta, Taylor, and Jillian all stood up, and we walked outside. We all just kinda stood there. I forgot I didn't have my car!<br>"Aww dammit!" I yelled.  
>"Change of plans. I'm driving," James said, Kendall by his side. "Get in my car."<br>Jillian looked like she was about to pass out. Taylor grabbed her arm, and we piled into the back of James' car, and he and Kendall sat up front. He dropped Taylor and Jillian off first. Jillian walked past the drivers' side, and James rolled down the window, handing her a piece of paper. The smile on her face was priceless.  
>"What'd you do?" I asked when he started driving again.<br>"Just gave her my number. She's really cool. I wanna get to know her," he answered.  
>I smiled, picturing James and Jill going out. Yup! Totally see it.<br>"Kendall, you've been quiet... What's up?" I asked.  
>"Nothing. Just tired," he said after a pause.<br>I knew there was more to it than that, but I let it go. It wasn't worth arguing over. We pulled into the condo parking lot.  
>"Here ya go! See you tomorrow?" James asked.<br>"I dunno. Probably," I answered, "Thanks for driving us, by the way."  
>"No problem. Give me a call if you need anything."<br>"Will do. See ya later guys!"  
>Krysta and I walked up to our condo, and she went directly to sleep. I had a little trouble falling asleep. I have a shot at a record deal! I could barely contain my excitement. Eventually, somehow, I drifted off to sleep. <div> 


	14. Chapter 14

*POP*  
>"What the-"<br>I bolted straight up to see Logan sitting at the foot of my bed with a confetti popper.  
>"Today's the day!" he laughed.<br>"Fingers crossed," I sighed.  
>"Please. They're gonna sign you in a heartbeat."<br>I smiled.  
>"Come on. Get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast before you record your demo," he told me.<br>I got out of bed, and Logan smiled. I looked down at my tank top and monkey shorts.  
>"Ok, you can leave the room now," I hinted.<br>He sighed jokingly and left. I went through my dresser. Too casual, too casual, trying too hard, aha!  
>I threw on a black cami, with my pink and black striped one shoulder shirt, and tight black capris. I threw on my flats and walked into the bathroom. I straightened my hair, took out and cleaned my retainer (yes, I have one. And cleaning it isn't my favorite morning activity...), and brushed my teeth. I applied a little makeup, and stepped out of the bathroom.<br>"How are you my girlfriend?" Logan commented when he saw me.  
>"You mean in the good way, right?"<br>"Yeah," he laughed, "You ready? The others have plans for today. I made sure, no worries."  
>"You're the best. I hope you're aware of this."<br>"Aware. Sophisticated! I like it."  
>I smiled.<br>"So where we goin' for breakfast?" I asked.  
>"You'll see."<br>We walked and talked, and eventually came up to a Cinnabon shop. He opened the door, and Kendall popped out of nowhere.  
>"Happy Free Cinnamon Roll Wednesday!" he said.<br>I laughed, "Wait, free? As in..."  
>"Yup! Marco, we need two more over here!"<br>"What, none for Logan?" I joked.  
>Logan chuckled.<br>"With the way I eat, I have NO idea how I keep my figure," I laughed.  
>"I gotta admit, I'm kinda jealous," Taylor said from behind me.<br>"Is everyone here?" I asked.  
>Logan nodded. I hugged him, and all 8 of us sat down to eat.<br>We joked around, and I got more nervous and time went on. Logan noticed, and I gave him an "I'll explain later" look. He nodded, and called for another cinnamon roll.  
>"You ok? You've only had three," Jillian noticed.<br>I nodded.  
>"Yeah... Just not that hungry."<br>"You? Not hungry? Bitch, please!" Taylor exclaimed.  
>I smiled.<br>We finished our cinnamon rolls and thanked Marco, walking out the door. We split up, and Logan walked me to his car. He opened the door, and I sat down.  
>"Why thank you!" I said in a British accent.<br>"You sure you grew up in Jersey? You seem to England pretty well," Logan laughed.  
>"Yup! All Jersey! I just REALLY wanna go to England. They have awesome accents!"<br>"Oh, like this?" he asked with a British accent.  
>I grinned.<br>"You looked kinda upset in the Cinnabon shop. Anything wrong?" he asked.  
>"Nah, just nervous. But maybe it'll go away when I'm inside the booth."<br>"You got this."  
>He pulled out if the lot, and turned on the radio. We sang along to a lot of the stuff, and by the time we got to the studio, I was pumped. I walked in, holding Logan's hand, each step filled with confidence.<br>"Oh, good. You're here. Step inside the booth. There's a checklist in there, naming the moods of the songs we'd like you to sing. You can choose whatever you want, within reason. We need at least one duet, and when the mic picks up sound, it will start to record. We'll be back in an hour. Good luck," a man, who reminded me of the actor who plays Arthur Griffin on BTR, told me.  
>My eyes widened when I saw the list:<br>1 party song, 1 break up song, 1 love song, 1 inspirational song, and 1 duet.  
>I decided on these songs: for party, "Young Forever" by The Ready Set, for break up, "Intermission" by BTR (Logan smiled when he saw that I picked that one), for love, "Today Was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift, for inspirational, "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne (I had no idea what they meant by inspirational, so I kinda guessed on that one), and for duet, "Count On You" by BTR and Jordin Sparks, which I would sing with Logan.<br>I handed the paper to the guy at the sound table, and stepped inside the booth.  
>"Young Forever is really synthesized... Are you sure bout doin' that one?" he asked me.<br>I nodded eagerly. I've sung this song a TON of times. I KNOW I can pull it off, synthesized or not. He pressed play, and I let my voice take over.  
>"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever,<br>We'll be young forever,  
>We'll be young forever til forever stops.<br>We're singing hey, hey, we'll be young forever.  
>Tonight we'll last forever til our bodies drop.<br>We can run, through the night,  
>Write our name up in the sky,<br>Got the music on our side,  
>Ain't nobody gonna catch us singin Hey, hey, we'll be young forever,<br>On the run forever and we'll never stop."  
>I finished the song, and the guy moved on to the next one.<br>"This song has four people singing it. You positive this is the one?"  
>Again, I nodded, and he pressed play.<br>"Oh!  
>I don't want it to be over,<br>But we need a break before,  
>You break my heart.<br>And oh!  
>We can't live this scene forever.<br>Right now you and me are better,  
>Better off apart.<br>But I'll still love you when the lights come up, for our intermission."  
>We moved on, song to song, and eventually, it came to "Count On You". Logan asked the sound guy to just take out Jordin and his parts in the song. He agreed, and we sang the song. When it was over, we got to hear my demo, to make sure it was exactly what I wanted.<br>"You. Are. AMAZING," Logan said.  
>I blushed.<br>"It's great. Thanks for being here," I told the guy.  
>Then, the "Arthur Griffin lookalike" came back.<br>"Is it ready yet?" he asked.  
>I nodded and handed it to him. He walked out without saying anything. Logan and I walked out to his car. He started driving out.<br>"So, you're gonna get a call in like three hours, so whadda ya wanna do while we wait?" Logan asked.  
>"I dunno. You have anything in mind?"<br>"Hmmm... Maybe we could just chill at the pier? We can think of something there."  
>"Sounds good!"<br>We pulled into the lot at the beach, and walked on the pier. I took off my flats, and dangled my feet over the water. Logan did the same, placing his arm on my shoulder.  
>*click*<br>I turned around, and saw people with cameras and notepads. I nudged Logan's shoulder. He turned around too.  
>"Oh, good! We have both of your attention! Would you mind a quick interview?" the woman asked.<br>I looked at Logan.  
>"Sure. I guess," he answered.<br>"So, who exactly IS she?"  
>"I'm Olivia. Logan's girlfriend," I answered.<br>"And how long have you two been going out?"  
>"It'll be a week tomorrow," Logan stated.<br>"We've heard... rumors about you Olivia. Ones about you and Kendall. Are they true?"  
>"Absolutely not! Kendall's a great guy, but I'm with Logan. And I'd NEVER cheat on someone like him."<br>"Good. You guys are adorable together!"  
>We both smiled.<br>"So do you have any big plans, Olivia? Any special reason you're in L.A.?"  
>"Well, my mom gave me two weeks to come to L.A. and decide if I really wanted to move out here to pursue my dream of being a musician. I'm kinda in the process of that now," I answered.<br>"Nice! That's all the questions we've got. Can we get a picture of the two of you?"  
>"Yeah, sure!" Logan answered.<br>We stood up, our backs to the Pacific.  
>*click!*<br>"Thanks guys!" she called as she walked away.  
>"What was that about?" I asked.<br>"J-14. I guess Rachel was scoping out L.A. for somebody."  
>I nodded, understanding.<br>"So what now?" he asked.  
>"Walk on the beach?"<br>He smiled and ran down the pier.  
>"Wait up!" I laughed, running after him.<br>He reached where the pier meets the sand, and set his shoes down. He backflipped onto the sand.  
>"Showoff!" I called, jumping off the pier.<br>I finally caught up to him, and we walked along the shore for a really long time. He almost pushed me in the water a few times, and I jumped on his back, just because. He sat down on the sand, and I fell off his back.  
>"Make this an epic night! We gon' do it right!"<br>I blushed at my ringtone (Logan got it for me) and answered my phone, a hopeful smile spreading across my face.  
>"Hello?" I greeted.<br>"Hi, is this Olivia Harris?" said the voice.  
>"That's me!"<br>"I'm calling about your demo."  
>"What about it?"<br>"We're going to sign you to our label! Congratulations."  
>"Thank you so much!"<br>"I hope you'll be writing as soon as possible! We should get a single released soon."  
>"Yes, thank you!"<br>"Have a nice day."  
>"You too! Bye."<br>They hung up, and I screamed.  
>"You got it!" Logan asked.<br>"Yup!"  
>He picked me up and spun me around.<br>"I knew you'd get it!"  
>"I gotta tell Krysta, Jill, and Taylor!"<br>"You can tell them at dinner tonight. I booked reservations at a restaurant, and then we're going somewhere else. It's a surprise to everybody, not just you."  
>"You are absolutely frickin' perfect."<br>"Nahhh..."  
>"Yes. You are."<br>"You hungry? It's time for lunch. Then you and me are gonna hang at my place and watch The Lion King, like I promised."  
>"Sure! That diner?" I pointed to that one very special diner.<br>He nodded, and we raced to it.  
>"No fair! You got a head start!" I teased.<br>"And this is why we're watching The Lion King."  
>"Oh hush! Maybe now I'll order a plate of chicken fingers!"<br>He laughed. We walked inside and grabbed a booth. A waitress came up, and Logan ordered an extra-large root beer, two straws. She came back a few minutes later with our soda. We both ordered burgers, and the waitress nodded and walked away.  
>"So why the one soda thing?" I asked.<br>"I dunno... I saw it in a movie."  
>I smiled.<br>"My whole vacation out here has been like a movie." I stated.  
>"If we were a movie, I'd be the best friend, that you'd fall in love with..."<br>"Dude, don't sing Hannah Montana songs in public."  
>He chuckled. We both went for a sip of the soda at the same time. We sat back and talked for a while. Finally, our burgers came, and I devoured my fries in a couple of minutes.<br>"Damn! I gotta admit, that's pretty sexy," Logan laughed.  
>"Oh, it turns you on, huh?" I joked.<br>"Oh hell yeah," he joked back.  
>I laughed and ate my burger. We finished around the same time.<br>"It's movie time!" he said.  
>"Yesss!" I exclaimed.<br>He paid the waitress and we walked outside to his car. I plopped down in the passengers' seat, and we drove to his house. I walked in the door, and sat down on the couch. He pulled a case of candy off a shelf and smiled.  
>"Oh my God! I just died and went to heaven!" I stated.<br>He sat down and pressed play. The story of Simba played on the screen, and it was just as amazing here as it was the hundred other times I've seen it. No joke, I literally watched that movie at LEAST a hundred times.  
>It ended, and it was almost 4:00 by the time I got back to the condo.<br>*ping!* "text from: Logan"  
>"oh, forgot to tell you. Wear something you can dance in. ;)"<br>Huh. I found Krysta watching TV on the couch.  
>"Dude get up. We have dinner reservations, and then we're going out somewhere. Wear something you can dance in," I said.<br>She nodded, "Ooh! I can wear my LBD with that neon-colored necklace you gave me!"  
>By the way, LBD stands for Little Black Dress, in case you didn't know.<br>I smiled and walked into my room.  
>Hmmm... What to wear... People say I look good in pink...<br>"Hey Krysta!" I called.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Come here!"  
>"Kay!"<br>She walked through my door, already in her dress.  
>"Help me."<br>"With?"  
>"What should I wear?"<br>"Wear that pink dress."  
>She pointed to a very edgy pink dress that went down mid-thigh, and some silver jewelry.<br>"Thanks! Can you text Taylor and Jill what I told you?"  
>"Sure! No prob."<br>She walked out, and I got changed. I walked into the bathroom, where Krysta was already doing her makeup. I re-straightened my hair. I put on my makeup, and Krysta took the straightener.  
>"You know, Carlos is really cute," she said.<br>"Yeah, I guess so. But ya know, Logan's more my type," I laughed.  
>"Well duh. But do you think Carlos likes me?"<br>"I dunno. Maybe. Maybe we can find out tonight."  
>"I hope so. So where are we going exactly?"<br>"Logan won't tell me. He said dinner, then a surprise."  
>"Hm.. You know, I've never gotten dressed up to go somewhere on a Wednesday night."<br>"Me neither!"  
>I finished my makeup, and Krysta finished her hair as soon as we heard a knock at the door. We both walked over, ready to go.<br>"Damn! Lookin' good, baby," Logan said as I walked out the door.  
>I smiled, and took his hand as he led us to the car. It was crowded! Logan sat in the drivers' seat, James in the passengers', Jillian squeezed between him and the door, and the rest of us in the back. Krysta got squeezed next to Kendall, and I was against the window. Eight people in a 5-person car is NOT a good idea. But we still joked around and laughed and had fun.<br>Finally, we pulled up to the restaurant. The outside dec r was beautiful! It was stone, with rosebushes growing on trellises on the outside. We walked through the glass doors, and when we saw him, Krysta and I stopped dead in our tracks.  
>"Austin!" <div> 


	15. Chapter 15

"Who the hell is Austin?" Logan asked.  
>"A longtime friend of mine, and an ex-boyfriend from high school," I explained.<br>"What's he doing HERE?" Krysta asked.  
>"I don't know, but let's just get a table and act natural," I suggested.<br>Krysta nodded, and we found a table. We looked over our menus (which were already laid out on the table), and talked for a while. Eventually, Austin came up to our table. Of course...  
>"Olivia?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"<br>"I could ask you the same question! How ya been?" I said, nonchalantly.  
>"Good, L.A.'s pretty awesome."<br>"Yeah, I wondered where you ended up after high school."  
>"Same here. Who are they?"<br>"Well, you remember Krysta, and I think you've met Jillian and Taylor. And these are my new friends, James, Kendall, Carlos, and my... my boyfriend Logan."  
>"B-Boyfriend?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Oh.. Well, this is awkward."<br>"Yep. So, um, are you our waiter, or...?"  
>"Yup. So, you guys got anything in mind?" He finally addressed the rest of the group.<br>We ordered our drinks, and he left and brought them back.  
>"So you know what you're ordering?" he asked.<br>We ordered our food, and he left.  
>"OK, guys, big announcement!" I stated.<br>Everyone looked at me attentively.  
>"This morning, I went into a studio to record a demo, and they loved it and they signed me!"<br>"Oh my God!" Taylor shouted.  
>"Dude that's awesome!" Jill chimed in.<br>"We're doing a duet, right?" Krysta laughed.  
>I grinned.<br>"I wouldn't have it if it wasn't for Logan though."  
>He smiled.<br>Our food came, and I found a piece of paper taped to the side of my plate. I took it off and read it.  
>"Olivia-<br>Call me. We should hang out sometime and catch up.  
>-Austin"<br>Then, it had his number. I put the paper in my purse and continued eating. The food was REALLY good. We finished, and Austin came back.  
>"You guys all finished?"<br>I nodded, and he called over a busboy to clean up our plates. He handed me the check, and walked away. I started to put my credit card in the slot, when Logan stopped me.  
>"No, I'm paying."<br>"Really?"  
>"Absolutely."<br>"Well ok!"  
>I handed him the bill, and he laughed, putting his card in. Austin came back and took the check, and we waited for Logan's card to come back. He signed the paper and we all got up to leave.<br>"So where to now?" I asked.  
>"Just get in the car. It's a surprise," Logan stated, winking.<br>I sighed, and we all smooshed back into the car. We drove away from the restaurant, and pulled up in front of a nightclub at about 8:00.  
>We all stepped out of the car, and I grinned. Logan saw me smiling and said,<br>"I knew you'd like it."  
>We walked inside, and all eight of us immediately rushed to the dance floor. Logan walked up to the DJ table, and when he came back, "Epic" started playing.<br>"For you," he told me.  
>I smiled and we danced. Then, a slow song came on.<br>"Alright, guys. Find a lady and pull her close," the DJ said.  
>Logan smiled as he pulled me in.<p>*Kendall's PoV*<p>

It sucks to admit, but I was just a little jealous when I saw Logan pull Olivia in during that slow song. I mean, I know that they're really happy together, but, well, it happens to everyone. So anyway, I knew I had no one to dance with, so I went to get a beer at the bar, and I saw Krysta, looking a little sad, and drinking a martini. I walked over and sat next to her.  
>"Something wrong?" I asked.<br>She sighed.  
>"Well, this kinda sucks. I kinda like Carlos, but he's got Taylor... And Olivia told me what you told her on the beach... So you know how I feel, right?" she started.<br>"Whoa, what? She promised me she wouldn't tell ANYONE!"  
>"Well, she was explaining to me what happened the other day. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone but you."<br>"Oh, okay."  
>Krysta looked down at her phone, and her hair spilled down over her shoulders and around her face. Wow, I've been so hung up on Olivia, I never really noticed how pretty Krysta is! Her hair is a brownish-reddish, almost indescribeable color, and she has big, brown eyes.<br>"Do you wanna dance?" I asked, filled with hope.  
>She smiled at me.<br>"I'd love to."  
>I led her to the floor, and we danced. Since they were playing a few slow songs, I figured I'd talk to her and get to know her.<br>"So, you're from Jersey too, right?" I asked.  
>"Yup! How bout you?"<br>"Kansas. I know, impressive."  
>She laughed.<br>"Kansas, nice! Ever meet Dorothy?" she joked.  
>"Very funny. So what are ya out in L.A. for?"<br>"My mom let me come out here to hang out with Olivia, but I'm kinda hoping to make it big. It's always been a dream of mine."  
>"You a singer?"<br>"Don't even get me started!" she laughed.  
>We kept talking, and I realized that I was starting to really like her. She's sweet, confident, dreams big, and she's basically everything I look for in a girl. I made the decision that by the end of the night, I would ask her out.<br>Eventually, the tempo picked up again, and we still danced. The night went on, the music played, and before we knew it, it was 1:00 A.M. Logan came up to us, shouting over the music that it was time to go. I grabbed Krysta's hand, and we followed Logan and Olivia, gathering up the rest of our friends. We piled into the car, and Logan dropped off Taylor and Jillian, then James, then he dropped off Olivia and Krysta, and he decided to walk them to their door.  
>"I'll come too," I stated.<br>Both Olivia and Logan seemed to get my point, so they both stepped forward a few steps, just out of hearing range. My heart was pounding. I knew that if I were to ask her out tonight, now's my chance.  
>"Um... Krysta?" I started.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I know we just met, but... I like you, and I was wondering... Do you wanna go out sometime?"<br>"Yeah. I'd love that."  
>We both smiled, and I walked her to her door. Logan and I left, and he dropped me off at my house. I went to sleep, smiling, knowing I could call Krysta mine. <p>


	16. Chapter 16

*Logan's PoV*

I knew as soon as I said it that I went way too far. Why I said it, I have no idea. I grabbed a pen and wrote on my hand 'Bring apology gift to Olivia before work'. I walked to my door, grabbing my coat as I walked outside to my car. I hopped in, and drove to the store. I browsed through the aisles, and found the perfect thing to give her. It was a teddy bear that was holding a heart that said "I'm Beary Sorry". I smiled and paid for it, then walked outside and tossed it into the passengers seat. I drove back home and made some Velveeta, even though it was 8:00. I ate it, but couldn't really focus. I cleaned up when I was done, and went to bed. I had nothing else to do...

*Olivia's PoV*

I drove back to my condo, choking back tears. Why would he even go there? I mean, first ignoring me completely, then... Gahh! I walked inside, and Krysta and Kendall looked up from the couch. Krysta gave me a concerned look, I guess because my eyes were red and my makeup was starting to run. I just shook my head and went into my room. I plopped down face-first onto my bed, and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. There was a knock on my door.  
>"Olivia? You okay?" Krysta asked.<br>"Leave me alone," I responded.  
>She opened the door anyway.<br>"You don't sound okay."  
>I looked up at her, and she gave me a sympathetic smile.<br>"You wanna tell me what happened?"  
>"I guess..."<br>"Well?"  
>"You know how Logan pretty much ignored me all weekend, right?"<br>She nodded, so I went on.  
>"So I was at his house tonight, and we ended up talking about work, which led to a huge fight, and he said something, and... And I'm going home tomorrow."<br>"You're... You're going home? What'd he say?"  
>"I asked him if it was too much to take 5 seconds to send me a text or somehing, and he said, 'Well, you wouldn't know! You've had ONE part on a show. MY show.'"<br>"What an asshole! But is it really enough to go home?"  
>"I don't know. I've spent my entire life hearing insults fly at me. Hearing 'you're not good enough' from Logan... It was too much. He went too far. I already called my mom."<br>"Oh. So... I guess that means I'm going home too."  
>"No! You don't have to come back for me."<br>"My mom told me that if you go home, I have to go back with you."  
>"But what about Kendall? Are you gonna break up with him?"<br>"No no no. We'll try long distance maybe?"  
>"I guess that could work. I'm gonna start packing. You should too. "We need to make our goodbyes tomorrow."<br>We started packing, and cleaned up the condo. We went to sleep around 11, after we finished packing and cleaning.

*Logan's PoV*

I went to work, but could barely focus. Finally, when the producers said I could go, I bolted out the doors without even a goodbye. I drove to Olivia's condo, occasionally glancing at the bear in the passenger seat. When I pulled in, I grabbed the bear and rushed up the stairs. I knocked on the door, but a woman I didn't recognize answered the door.  
>"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.<br>"There were two girls staying here, 22 years old. Where are they?"  
>"Oh, they left this morning. Suitcases and everything."<br>"Do you know where they went?"  
>"No, sorry."<br>"Oh. Thanks anyway."  
>She closed the door, and I sighed. They could be ANYWHERE by now! I called Kendall, figuring he would know, since he's with Krysta.<br>"Hello?" he answered his phone.  
>"Hey Kendall. Have you seen Olivia or Krysta?"<br>"Nah, I just got home. Why?"  
>"'Cause I need to talk to Olivia."<br>"Oh. Well, sorry man. Haven't seen 'em."  
>"Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway, K-Dawg."<br>"No problem."  
>"Bye." I hung up, and walked down the stairs, deep in thought. Where could she be? I walked outside and sat on the beach, thinking, wondering, wishing she was by my side. Something told me that stupid remark would have a big impact on us...<p>

*Olivia's PoV*

We drove around all day, making goodbyes. I stopped at my studio first, to ask one quick question. We walked inside, and I found my producer.  
>"Olivia, you don't have a session today..." she said, confused.<br>"Yeah I know. I was curious. Do you have a branch of this label in New York City?"  
>"Yes, we do. Why?"<br>"I'm flying across the country tonight, and I wanted to make sure I could continue with this."  
>"Oh, alright. Take care of yourself then. Best if luck."<br>She gave me a hug, and I half-smiled.  
>"Thanks... Bye."<br>I walked out the door before things got too emotional. When we got back in the car, I called the one person I didn't think I would: Austin.  
>"Hello?" he answered the phone after two rings.<br>"Hey Austin. It's me."  
>"Oh hey! What's up?"<br>"You wanted to catch up? Well, today's your day. Meet me and Krysta at the diner by the pier in 15 minutes."  
>"Um... Okay. See ya then?"<br>"Yup! Bye."  
>I hung up, and Krysta gave me a weird look.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>She shrugged, and I drove to the diner. We walked inside and sat at a random booth, but I made sure it wasn't mine and Logan's booth. Austin walked in, and I called him over.<br>"Hey!" I greeted him with a smile.  
>"Hey," he said, sitting down.<br>We talked for a while, and eventually, he brought up Logan.  
>"So where's your boyfriend?"<br>"Ex. Ex-boyfriend."  
>"Ex? What happened?"<br>"It's a long story. Let's just say there was an argument."  
>"Oh. Okay."<br>"Yeah. Me and Krysta are going back to Jersey tonight."  
>"So that's why you called?"<br>I nodded.  
>We kept talking, and later on, he checked his watch.<br>"Ah damn! I gotta go to work. Text me later?" he exclaimed.  
>"Um... Yeah okay."<br>We all got up, and he pulled me aside.  
>"Austin, what are you-"<br>He interrupted me with a kiss. I didn't pull away, but I didn't kiss back. He pulled back after a few seconds.  
>"Seriously, call or text me," he said with a smile.<br>I just stood there, a little stunned. He's a year older than me, so we broke up when he went away to college, right before my senior year of high school. That was like 5 years ago! And he still wants me? I didn't know I was that great! I never felt like it anyway...  
>I finally snapped out of it when Krysta grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.<br>"What was THAT!" she asked when we got to my car.  
>I started the car and started driving as I replied, "I- I don't know! We... Then I... And he..."<br>"Do you still like him? I remember you guys breaking up like 5 years ago..."  
>"That was only because he went to college. And..." I paused, and continued. "I don't know. Maybe..."<br>There was an awkward silence, so I just drove to James's house, hoping Jill, Tay, and Carlos would be there too. Krysta turned on the radio, and of course, a break up song was playing.  
>"You were everything, everything that I wanted.<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it-"  
>"Okayy, changing the station..." Krysta commented after the first couple of lines.<br>"The music sounds better with you, baby.  
>It feels like, every-"<br>"Why don't we just turn off the radio..."  
>"Good idea," I responded quietly.<br>"You ok?"  
>"Not really. Why don't we just make these goodbyes and go. The sooner we get home, the better."<br>"You can't just run away every time you get hurt, Liv."  
>"You think I don't know that?" I snapped.<br>"I get you're upset, but is this really the solution?"  
>"I've already made up my mind, Krysta."<br>"Okay.. I think you're making a mistake."  
>I pulled into James' driveway with a heavy heart. Damn you, Krysta, for giving me second thoughts! I walked up to the door, and, despite my depressed mood, made a Big Bang Theory reference.<br>*knock knock knock* "James." *knock knock knock* "James." *knock knock knock* "James."  
>He opened the door on the last set of knocks, and grinned.<br>"Nice. I love that show! What's up?"  
>"Are Jill, Tay, and Carlos here?"<br>"How'd you know?"  
>"Call it a hunch."<br>"You sound really serious. You okay?"  
>"Can we come in?"<br>"Oh! Yeah, yeah, come in."  
>Krysta and I followed James into his living room, where Jillian, Taylor, and Carlos were looking at us curiously.<br>"Hey guys..." I greeted them quietly.  
>"Cut to the point, Liv. I know something's up," Taylor stated.<br>"I'm... We're going back to Jersey tonight."  
>"What! Why!" my four friends exclaimed simultaniously.<br>"That's what I'd like to know..." Krysta mumbled.  
>"It's kind of a long story. But I wanted to say goodbye," I explained briefly.<br>"You... You'll come back to visit, right?" Jill asked sadly.  
>"Maybe... One last group hug?" I asked, nearly in tears as I spread my arms.<br>It was probably the saddest hug I've ever been part of.  
>"Make sure you keep in touch," James told me.<br>"Will do. Bye guys. Thanks for everything," I said as I walked toward the door, looking back at them with a sad smile.  
>They waved, and I closed the door softly behind me.<br>"Well that was depressing," Krysta stated.  
>"That was nothing compared to our next one: Kendall."<br>"Right..." she responded quietly.  
>We got in the car, and I let Krysta drive to Kendall's house. We pulled up, and she rushed to the door. I heard her knock, and when he opened the door, she hugged him, and he looked at her, a little confused. That's when I walked up to the door. Krysta was crying, and Kendall was still looking confused, but he was holding her, not seeming to want to let go.<br>"Hey Kendall..." I greeted him.  
>"Hey... What happened?"<br>"We should probably go inside."  
>He guided the still sobbing Krysta into the living room, and I followed behind him.<br>"So... Why is Krysta crying?" Kendall asked.  
>Krysta looked up, and I gave her a look that said "should I explain?". She nodded, and buried her head in Kendall's shoulder. He put his arm around her and looked at me expectantly.<br>I sighed. "I'm just gonna say it. We're leaving California tonight."  
>"T-Tonight? Back to New Jersey?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Why?"<br>"Long story."  
>"Oh."<br>He looked at Krysta.  
>"So what about us?" he asked her.<br>"I... I don't know," she stuttered, "We could try long distance."  
>"Anything is worth a try. Make sure we talk every day somehow."<br>She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her.  
>"Who would've thought our first kiss would be our last?" Krysta said when they pulled apart.<br>"I see what you did there," Kendall said with a sad smile.  
>"I hate to break this up, but we're gonna miss our flight," I said awkwardly.<br>"Oh. Right... I'll call you when we land." Krysta told Kendall.  
>He nodded and we walked outside. I sat in the drivers' seat and began to drive to the airport.<br>"I feel like such a bitch," I said when we pulled up.  
>Silence from Krysta.<br>"You mad at me?"  
>Again, silence.<br>"Please talk to me."  
>She took out her suitcases and walked toward the building.<br>"I'll be in the bathroom!" she called over her shoulder.  
>"Okay!"<br>I unloaded my suitcases and paid the valet parker guy to bring the car back to the rental place, and walked toward the building. When I walked inside, I looked out the window. Am I making the right decision? 


End file.
